A Girl With a Plan
by The Lori C
Summary: Sequel to "Exiled: Kendrick's Story," Joey Kendrick goes on the hunt for the perfect woman for her adoptive father.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Joey," Brian yelled down the hallway. "Could you keep the music down to a dull roar? I'm trying to talk to the boss here."

"Sorry," she called back.

Brian shook his head and sighed, going back to the phone call with Captain Roger Shields. Chances were good that he would be called into the precinct; it was a common thing with Major Case detectives.

It was hard to believe it had been almost a year since Brian had been exiled to The Tombs, met and worked with Detective Marie Davenport, gotten Paul cleared on a murder rap that had been pinned on him, promoted to Major Case, and of course, became a father when he adopted Joey.

She was no longer Joey Gray, street kid who had dropped out of school in ninth grade and ran away from home, turned tricks to earn money and lived in an abandoned warehouse. Now barely sixteen, she was now Joey Kendrick, living in a real home with a now well-respected detective for an adoptive father who adored her, and a junior in high school.

The classes Joey had taken while she'd stood at Morgan House had helped her catch up to her peers, and now in some subjects, she was actually ahead of them. To look at the girl now, no one would have guessed Joey as a former child prostitute. For the first time in her life, Joey finally knew what it was to be a normal teenager, and for the most part, she loved it.

She now stood in the doorway of the living room and smiled, Brian's back to her as he talked to his captain on the phone while taking notes. Looking back at her short life, Joey couldn't help but wonder where she would be now if the man she lovingly gazed at hadn't come into her life over a year ago.

It had started out the usual way; picked up often by Vice in several areas around the location of The Tombs, Joey would eventually know all the vice cops by name and face posing as "johns", but she had thought nothing of it when a new face had come along that fateful afternoon.

He had appeared to be a short, blond, surfer-looking guy with an accent that seemed to be a cross between an Italian mobster on crack and West Coast. When he had expressed interest in her services, she'd thought nothing of it. Hell, given his clean appearance and those blue-green eyes, he was definitely a step up from the junkie guys and gangsta boys that hung out in the Tombs neighborhood.

But that had been a mistake, at least Joey had thought so at the time. When she had agreed to a twenty dollar blow job in one of the back alleys, it was then Brian had arrested her for soliciting.

Joey had yelled and cursed at him all the way back to the station, calling Brian everything but a white man. But unlike the vice cops that had booked her, he had remained calm.

"You may not think it now, sweetheart, but this is for your own good," he had told her.

"Fuck you, vice pig!" she'd spat.

"You have some mouth on you, little girl," Brian had grinned.

"I'm not a little girl. I'm eighteen. I can do what the fuck I want."

"Whatever you say, kid, but tonight you're a ward of the County."

He hadn't been from Vice; Brian had been put out on duty by Captain Darrel Grant, his superior at The Tombs, since they were short on vice detectives and Brian's own case load had been low. Given what was to come in the future, it would turn out to be the best thing to happen to both him and Joey.

Each time, Joey would be cut loose, only to return to the streets, and each time, she would toss Brian dirty looks when she spotted him, with her all-familiar "I didn't do nothing!" She would also warn new girls about which person was a real john and which were cops, "especially that little pig Kendrick."

Even with the abuse she'd thrown at him, Brian found himself caring about the savvy little teenager, especially when it came to light she had been a material witness in the murder that had been hung on Paul. He had recruited everyone from Davenport to Morgan House founder Maxine Morgan to protect her at all costs.

Joey too began to feel comfortable around the firebrand yet compassionate detective, eventually confessing she was really fifteen, not eighteen. The revelation only made Brian want to protect her more.

Brian had even killed for the girl—literally. When the wife of the actual murder suspect had abducted Joey and was about to slit her throat, Brian had pulled his service revolver, firing a perfect shot and killed the woman instantly.

Several months later, when Max had informed Joey she was going to be adopted, she had been both apprehensive and quizzical as to whom would want her. The streets had all she had known since she was thirteen and run from that sex pervert of a stepfather and a junkie mother, whose rights to Joey were eventually relinquished.

But when she had walked into Family Court with Max and a Child Services social worker and met the adoptive parent the for the first time, Joey's face lit up. It had been Brian, who she had intially thought would be out of her life forever when he was transferred to Major Case.

Now he had hung up the phone and turned to her. "What's the matter, kiddo?"

"You're not going to work again, are you? You just came home this morning before I went to school!"

"Can't eat if I don't work, baby."

"Don't you worry about getting shot or something?" Joey asked. "I hate when you go out so much. I don't know if you're coming home or not until you get in the door."

"I've worried about getting shot since I was in Traffic. It's part of the job, Joey. How many times have we talked about this? You knew I was a cop from the time I busted you that first day up at The Tombs."

"Yeah, I meant to apologize for that, you know, cussing you out and stuff." She hugged him from behind. "You saved my life and then gave me this real nice one. But you know what we need around here?"

"Sweetheart, for the love of God, are we going to have _that_ conversation again too?"

"Well, why not? I never had a real mom; just that crack whore who gave birth to me and then pimped me off on her boyfriends when I got boobs. Besides, look at you; you're cute, you're nice to people, you're really funny. A girl would have to be NUTS not to like you."

"Yeah, Joey, short guy here has a ton of prospects; some chick should really snatch me up."

"Damn right," Joey nodded.

"I meant that to be sarcastic. Now," he said, kissing her cheek, "the alarm's set for the night, don't let anyone in you don't know, and make sure that homework is done."

"Yeah, yeah, we go through this all the time. And I know there's stuff in the fridge for dinner if I get hungry."

"And no going out after dark unless you call me first, young lady," Brian warned. "I have to go to a scene now where a girl your age was killed last night and they just found her body. The hardest thing is going to be telling her parents that their child had been murdered. To be honest, if I had a choice between doing that and being shot, being shot looks like the better option."

Joey nodded. "I won't go out. Nothing to do tonight anyway."

"Good girl. I should be back at midnight; if not, I'll call and leave a message."

Joey let out a small sigh as he walked out, not taking her eyes off the window until she saw Brian's car disappear completely out of view.

_Later:_

Brian had arrived at the scene, flashing his badge at a uniformed officer, who lifted the POLICE LINE-DO NOT CROSS tape.

"Ahh, Detective," Lieutenant Theresa Hempler said, spying him. "Glad you could join us."

"And good evening to you too," Brian responded. "What exactly do we have here and what does it have to do with Major Case?"

"Victim is Nicole Galloway. The couple over there Davenport is getting a statement from found the body while out walking their dog. Her parents reported her missing last night."

"Wait. Nicole Galloway, Judge Reginald Galloway's daughter?" Galloway had presided over Joey's adoption hearing the year before.

"That's her,: Hempler nodded.

"Oh God. That girl is my kid's age. Listen, has anyone informed him and his wife yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Let me and Davenport go. I know the judge and I'm sure they would be more at ease hearing it from me. Any report from the ME yet?"

"Well, it's clearly obvious that the girl died from blunt force trauma to the head. The interesting thing is how she was dressed, though."

"How?" Brian was shocked at this news; Nikki Galloway was known as a conservative girl for her age.

"Take a look for yourself." Hempler lifted the cover from the girl's body.

"Jesus, that looks like a child hooker," he sighed. "Who would leave her like that?"

"Outside of the ripped skirt, chances are good she was dressed that way, especially since we found other clothes crumpled up not far from the body. It's a teenage thing, Detective; girls either change in a car or put clothes Mom and Dad approve of over not so charming outfits to hide their real intentions. I'd say one Miss Galloway was going clubbing or came from a club when she crossed paths with her killer."

Brian drew in a breath. "Sexual assault?"

Hempler shook her head. "The ME won't be sure until she gets the girl on the table. Same with drugs; they'll need a tox screen to make sure one way or the other. Anyway, given the victim, we were instructed to inform Major Case and got word you and Davenport would be taking it over from here."

"Yeah," Brian nodded. "Our captain gave me the news, and now I have the tough task of informing Judge Galloway that the apple of his eye had been murdered and found dressed like a slut. Jesus, Hempler, just kill me now."

A half hour later, Marie and Brian had delivered the news of Nikki's murder to the Galloways. Shirlee Galloway had taken it badly, crumbling immediately into a chair before the housekeeper escorted her into the bedroom. Reginald Galloway, barely holding his own emotions, thanked the detectives quietly.

As they went to leave, Judge Galloway stopped Brian. "How is Josephine?" he asked.

Brian was touched by the judge's concern, given he'd just lost his own child. "She's doing very well," he replied.

"Detective, I won't be able to do things with my Nikki anymore, so I want you to go home tonight and hug Josephine as tight as you can and for each day after that. What happened to Nikki is a case in point that one never knows whether one can lose the other at any given moment, and what I remember from that hearing, you are the light of Josephine's world. You just take care of that girl. Promise me that."

Brian nodded, managing a half smile. "Thank you, Your Honor. I shall do that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brian had come home as planned the night before, but Joey noticed he was a little more somber than usual at breakfast the next morning.

"Dad?" she asked. "What's the matter?"

"Just the case I was called out to last night, kiddo," he sighed, sipping coffee. "It's kind of working at me. I think I can see now why Paul threw in the towel and went into the private detective business instead and why Weber retired early after his heart attack." Detective Mike Weber had been Marie's partner at Major Case before a heart attack forced him into early retirement.

"You're sensitive toward people from all walks of life," Joey replied. "That's why it's bothering you."

"It's more than that, sweetheart. Do you remember the judge we had the hearing when I adopted you?"

"Sure," Joey nodded. "One of the happiest days of my life was when he approved you being my new dad. Why? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, but he had a daughter….."

"Yeah, Nikki," Joey cut in. "She's a senior."

"Nikki was murdered," Brian said slowly.

"What? Who'd want to kill _Nikki? _She's like one of the nicest girls in school. Most of the rich kids are real stuck up and stuff, but Nikki's cool. She showed me around when I started there."

"Apparently either someone wasn't as high on the girl as you are, or the theory I thought about last night was someone did this to get back at the judge."

"You're going to find the scumbag who killed her, aren't you, Dad?"

"I sure hope so, Joey. It's the least I can do to give Judge Galloway and his wife a sense of justice and closure."

"I hope so too. Kind of like how you did when you cleared Paul and saved me. Oh! I forgot to tell you, he called while you were in the shower."

Brian perked up a little. "Did he say what he wanted?"

Joey nodded. "Something about he heard you and Detective Marie got assigned a big case and he might help you all get some information."

"Looks like Paul's going to make one hell of a private dick after all if he heard about this case before Marie and I did."

"He's going to be in the office all day," Joey added. "Call him there."

"I think I'll do that when I get to the precinct," Brian nodded. "This may go easier than I initially thought. Come on, I'll drive you to school. I'll even let you off a block from there so you don't get embarrassed by being seen with your old man."

"Dad!" Joey laughed. "For one, thirty is not old, and second, I'd _never_ be ashamed to be seen with you. And another thing, Chelsea thinks you're hot. I think if she was like ten years older, she'd be great for you."

"Joey, don't start this again," Brian groaned, shaking his head.

"Again? I'm not stopping till you get a nice girl," she grinned, following him out the door as they began their days.

_Meanwhile:_

Lorelei Covington brought her boss his morning coffee, along with some files that Captain Shields had requested. She had been with the precinct a little over a month; her previous job as a hair salon receptionist had been considerably more low key than what she was doing now, but Captain Shields was a kind—though stern at times—boss, and she also had positive contact with some of the detectives that worked beneath him.

Lorelei had also struck up a work friendship with Marie Davenport, but had found some of the other female detectives a bit distant. She had also been friendly with Mike Weber before his heart attack and subsequent retirement, and also with Paul before he'd chucked his position at Major Case to become a private investigator.

Word around the precinct currently had been the possibility of Paul picking up some work on the Galloway case to help both the detectives working the case and perhaps if and when it made its way to the District Attorney's office.

She had yet to cross paths with Brian; not only had he'd been kept busy working other major cases long before the Galloway one, he'd also had a teenage daughter at home that he was caring for himself. As a child of a single parent, Lorelei could have identified with his plight in that department, though it was common knowledge he and Joey were very close.

Lorelei had seen him a few times from a distance, and of course, she'd gotten the backstory on him from Marie. She couldn't believe he was barely thirty; he looked more like a high school kid, which had been a benefit in his job; Brian could easily fit in everything from a strung out hippie type to a teenage stoner to bust drug dealers, and even as a horny college kid looking for a quick, anonymous hookup with any of the whores milling around the corners in any part of town.

Even when he had been at The Tombs a year before, both Vice and Narcotics still thought nothing of tapping him for undercover drug stings and infiltrating prostitution rings. Since coming to Major Case, however, he had little time to be a narc or posing as a john these days.

Brian was now clearing high-profile homicides and he had quickly become the favorite of Captain Shields. His record of closing homicides had been exemplary since coming to Major Case a year before, and Shields didn't fail to take notice.

The captain hadn't made it known yet, but he had been considering Brian for a promotion before the Galloway murder crossed their desks. Shields figured he would let the kid work one more homicide before breaking the news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Thought I'd give you the heads up since I already cleared it with the captain," Brian said a few days later while going over some reports from the Medical Examiner's office on Nikki Galloway's murder. "Joey's going to be coming in on Friday."

Marie looked up from her own reports. "Is a police station any place for a child to be, Brian?"

He had to laugh. "She's already seen the inside of The Tombs one more times than we can count; I don't think a nicer precinct such as Major Case is going to affect her much. No, she's been on my ass for one of those take your kid to work day until I finally caved in and had a talk with Shields to make sure it was okay to bring her. I think she's trying to use me for bragging rights with her friends."

Marie smiled. "Well, I can't say I blame her. One, it's clearly obvious she's proud of you, and second, if I were sixteen, I'd show you off also. Oh, and speaking of all things lovely to look at, there's an email from Paul. You might want to take a look at it and call him back."

"Great, I've been expecting something from him," Brian nodded, booting up his laptop.

"And a heads up. He's been accepted into law school."

Brian choked on his coffee. "What the fuck? He never mentioned that to me."

"Well, I am guessing that the career change from Major Case to being an investigator inspired him. He's aiming for being a prosecutor, so he's still going to be one of the good guys."

"If he gets into the DA's office after passing the bar, Dalton will have one hell of an ADA on his hands."

"Oh yes. If anything, an ADA who knows police procedure is always a plus."

Brian studied the email a moment. "Holy shit."

Marie gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"Un-fucking-believeable," Brian gave a sigh. "Paul's dug up some serious shit judging from what's he telling me here."

"That bad?" Marie asked.

"Not sure about 'that bad', but it's interesting to say the least. Let me give him a call while I have this thing open. Hey, did anything come back on Nicole Galloway from Forensics yet?"

Marie nodded. "Captain told me that of the clerks should be bringing the reports up shortly."

"Terrific. I'll have more to work with from that and what Paul has here so far. I have a feeling this isn't going to be the everyday, high-profile case."

"I've seen you clear even the most complicated ones," Marie reassured him. "I seriously doubt you'll have much difficulty with this one too."

Just as Brian was about to dial Paul's office, a clerk arrived with a manila envelope, handing it to them quietly. She was a pretty woman, short and dark haired, with clear blue eyes and rounded in the right places. It had been Lorelei who brought the reports to them from Forensics.

"Oh, Bri," Marie perked up seeing her friend. "This is Lorelei Covington; she's one of the newer staff people from downstairs." She then introduced Brian to Lorelei, who nodded and smiled. She'd seen him around, but not up close until now.

"Good to meet you," he said, shaking Lorelei's hand. "Don't let the nuts around here bug you too much."

Lorelei smiled and nodded again before saying she had to get back to her post. Brian watched with interest as she walked to the elevator.

"Earth to Brian," Marie finally said with a laugh. "Like what you see, huh?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, I couldn't exactly tell the lady she had a nice ass without the risk of being strung up for sexual harassment. That and it doesn't make an impressive opening line."

"Such a gentleman you are," Marie smiled. "Of course, that's more than most of the guys around here said to and about her with the exception of Mike."

"How is that old fart since he retired anyway?" Brian wondered.

"Playing golf in the Bahamas." Marie answered. "Lucky bastard."

"Yeah, some of us should have it so well," Brian agreed, punching in numbers on his phone. "Meanwhile, let's see what the Paulster has for me on the Galloway murder. Got to stay focused, you know."

_That afternoon:_

"What's his story?" Lorelei wondered as she and Marie had lunch. "I know you told me that two had worked together at The Tombs and of course about adopting a daughter."

"Brian? Not much to tell really," Marie replied. "He's dedicated to his work; that I know for sure. And I know he's been divorced for quite a few years. Probably one of the very few cops in the precinct that didn't go to college. I know he helps his mom out now and again, and I believe there's a brother and sister in Washington State. He's not one to open up much."

_Oh, and he thinks **you** have a great ass, _Marie thought but didn't say it out loud.

"He looks like a kid himself," Lorelei said. "Are you sure he's as old as they say he is?"

"Saw the birth certificate myself," Marie nodded. "I didn't believe it at first either, but the baby face and being short made him a favorite with Narcotics and Vice. He can be the oversexed boy, the hippie, the stoner, or the cruising gay guy and pull each off better than just about anyone. Of course, we don't get much of those anymore since coming to Major Case. For some reason, he's determined as hell to find out who killed Nicole Galloway and why."

"I'm sure he's an interesting guy," Lorelei nodded.

"Why, you interested?" Marie asked teasingly. It had not been lost on her how Lorelei's shyness had come to the surface when she had been introduced to Brian.

Also knowing Joey was searching for a mom figure for her adoptive father, Marie had an idea. Brian was bringing her into work Friday, which would perhaps allow Joey to incorporate Marie into her savvy plan. If that would be the case, Marie would be more than willing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Okay, young lady," Brian said when they arrived at the precinct Friday morning, "a few ground rules. First, don't touch any shit on my desk unless I say it's okay. Second, stay out of everyone's way and don't wander off unless Marie or I know where you're going, even if it's to the bathroom."

"Dad, I'm not a little kid," Joey rolled her eyes. "I think I pretty much know my place by now. I'll be quiet, I promise. But is it okay if Marie takes me to lunch?"

Brian had to smile. "I guess since I had you for breakfast it will be okay," he said with a wink. "But on one condition. You have to write a good report about the old man's job."

"I was going to do that anyway," Joey laughed. "And quit calling yourself 'old man.' It drives me nuts."

"Oh I'm sorry," Brian said in a mock Southern accent, "did I offend?"

"Very funny," she giggled.

"But since you're here today, if you want to do little things like help sort out paperwork, check the email and get coffee, that's fine with me.

"Well, we're supposed to do a paper on our parents' work," Joey nodded. "Anything is better than letting me sit and look stupid."

"One thing you never do is look stupid, kiddo," Brian reassured her before yelling over at a perp that had been brought in for booking. "Hey, buddy, eyes back in your head! That's my daughter you're ogling and sixteen will get you twenty."

Joey looked down at the jeans and sweater she was wearing. "Sorry, Dad; I thought I looked conservative enough not to draw any bad attention to you."

"You're fine, sweetheart; I guess some people are like me and appreciate true beauty. And speaking of true beauty," he added, spying Marie as she approached, "good morning, Davenport."

"You really should be so flirty, Brian," Marie teased, "people will talk."

"You two would be kind of cute together," Joey teased.

"Save it, Joey." Brian gave her a look.

"Nothing doing," Marie chuckled. "Your dad here is a great guy, but it would never work."

"She doesn't date short men," Brian joked.

"Do you honestly think I'm _that_ shallow?" Marie looked at him wide eyed.

"No, but most women don't," Brian pointed out.

"Their loss," Joey nodded, "they're missing out on how awesome Dad really is."

"And looking at you these days, young lady, I am inclined to strongly agree with you," Marie nodded.

"All right, you two, knock it off or my head will swell," Brian said, failing to hide a grin.

"Why?" Marie asked. "It's the truth."

Marie had indeed been right; in the year since Joey had been taken off the streets and adopted by Brian, she'd gone from a painfully skinny, angry, shabbily dressed girl who gotten most of her meals from restaurant Dumpsters or taken the little money she'd made turning tricks to eat day old hot dogs from the 7-11 and living in squalor in an empty warehouse to a healthy-looking, vibrant and happy teenager who lived in well-kept surroundings and had three meals a day, along with just about anything else she needed, wanted, and fancied. Joey was indeed her adoptive father's princess.

Lorelei was coming down the corridor to bring reports to another detective, smiling and giving Marie a wave. It hadn't been lost on either Joey or Marie when Brian had glanced over.

"Who's that?" Joey wondered.

"Lorelei Covington. She works downstairs. She's a friend of mine and I think your dad here may be a little fascinated with her."

"She's a nice looking woman," Brian said in protest. "So sue me."

"She's also coming to lunch with me and Joey this afternoon," Marie announced.

"Wow, why not corrupt my kid with a hen party?" Brian laughed.

"Better than you grabbing stuff out of the vending machine," Marie countered, laughing. "Seriously, Brian, you need to work through lunch less and get out more."

"Speaking of work, did you guys find out who killed Nikki yet?" Joey asked.

"Well, without getting into details of police business, let's say for now we have a general idea," Brian said. "And Paul's looking into more things for me."

"I though Paul quit this place." Joey was confused.

"He did," Brian answered. "He's doing some private work on my and Marie's request, and a hell of a good job at that."

"So you're getting close?" Joey pressed.

"Maybe. We have some other stuff to look over yet and other people to talk to, which reminds me, I have to report to the captain for a few minutes." He turned to Joey. "Think you can get us coffee and hang out with Marie?"

Joey nodded. "No problem."

As he went into Captain Sheild's office, Marie turned to Joey. "I invited Lorelei to join us for lunch."

Joey smiled in approval. "You really think Dad likes her?"

"Are you kidding? As women, we tend to know these things. If your dad turned his head any further in her direction a few minutes ago, he would have decapitated himself."

"Thing is, Dad's not big on dating. It's like he's always mad about Paul trying to set him up and stuff. I wish he'd find somebody nice."

"Well, I think all girls want their dads to be happy, Joey, so you're perfectly normal. But you know, Lorelei isn't married, and she isn't seeing anyone either."

"Are you thinking what I am?" Joey asked, a huge grin on her face.

"I am," Marie gave a wicked grin, "which is why I invited Lorelei."

"Great idea," Joey said. "Now let me get that coffee before Dad gets back here or he'll think I'm falling down on the job already."

_That afternoon:_

"I swear to Christ, Paul, set me up with one more skinny ass bitch and I will come down there personally to dig your corneas out with a spoon," Brian scoffed while Marie and Joey were at lunch.

"Why? What was wrong with Davida? The girl is a lingerie model with a great rack."

"And no brains. Jesus Christ, it was like pulling teeth to get an iota of decent conversation out of her. Keep the big boob, small brain chicks to yourself, okay? Besides, it isn't like I'm looking for anyone anyway with work and stuff with Joey."

"Eh, I'll set you up with a hot eighty year old from the nursing home next time."

"Don't joke about this, Paul. No more blind dates. Now that we have my dating and sex life–or should I say lack of it by choice–out of the way, what did you find on the Galloway case?"

"I can say this much, Nicole wasn't killed because of anything the judge did as it was initially thought. And another thing, turns out the little miss wasn't as angelic as everyone thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"Turns out the judge's little princess was a CI for the Feds."

"What the hell was that all about?" Brian was intrigued.

"Well, the way she was dressed when the body was found wasn't the first time she'd looked like that. Nicole Galloway had a secret life as a party girl, fake ID and all. One night she'd been at a club that was raided by the Feds for drugs. They'd hauled her in, but for some reason not only did she get immunity if she was able to turn over information and kind of infiltrate the party crowd to get more information for future busts, but her involvement was never publicized in the raid story."

"I'm guessing the judge knew nothing about this?"

"Either that or could have paid someone off to keep this shit quiet. In any case, I'm guessing someone must have found out about Nicole being a teenage narc, because it's just about the only logical reason she'd end up dead."

"She was also raped," Brian pointed out.

"So maybe some junkie or dealer got his rocks off before he bashed her head in."

"Good point. So did you get anything from the Feds on all of this?"

"Are you kidding me? They don't give out much shit to the local cops or the DA's office, let alone a private dick like me. Nevertheless, I'm intrigued by all of this and as the old saying goes, there's more than one way to skin a cat."

"That's my boy," Brian said. "You can take the detective out of the precinct, but you can't take the precinct out of the detective. Let me know what you dig up. And once again, no more blind dates with your bony ass female friends."

"Okay, okay. Speaking of chicks, how is Joey doing with the whole hang out with Dad at work day?"

"She's at lunch with Davenport right now, but so far she's been fascinated with what goes on around here. Even Shields found time to sit with her and give some dirt about police work."

"That's going to be a hell of a paper she's doing then. She going to her Valentine's dance?"

"No, that's one thing I'm not worried about at the present. She's not boy crazy. I think working the streets for so long pretty much ruined her for that, at least at the present time. No, she's more interested in reading books, playing softball, working on the school paper and running track than ogling the class jocks or whomever."

"You've raised her well then. Anyway, I'm getting back to work. If I find more on the little Galloway girl or what she's been doing for the Feds, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Paul. Much appreciated as always."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following week, Marie had been out to attend the funeral of a relative, and Brian had been left pretty much to his own devices while working on the Galloway case. Joey had since written up and turned in her report for school, and was going to get it back today. Brian had been looking forward to the grade she had received.

He was also looking forward to the weekend; he and Joey would be having some real father-daughter time in California. Brian had planned it for months, but not being able to get time off around Joey's birthday, he had settled on this coming weekend instead. Better a few months late than never, and the girl was certainly not complaining.

He ws now heading for the break room, where he had found Lorelei engrossed in a book, a mug of coffee beside her. There was no better time than to break the ice with the clerk.

"Reading anything good?" Brian asked, causing Lorelei to jump.

She looked up, seeing it was him. "Hello, Detective. You nearly scared me to death."

"Oh come on, I'm not really that scary looking, am I? And to you, dear, it's Brian as long as we aren't out _there._" He jerked a thumb back toward the squad room.

He then glanced closer at her book. "_Casualties of War_ by Daniel Lang?"

Lorelei nodded. "It's very fascinating. It covers a lot of monstrosities that happened during the Vietnam conflict."

Brian grinned. "I know; I've read it. Twice, in fact. I figured most women read romance novels, though," he added teasingly.

"I'm not most women," she smiled back. "I have no interest in those kinds of books. My father was a history teacher and I rather picked up this type of genre from him."

_Holy shit_ Brian thought, _she's not only not that bad on the eyes–at least __**mine**__–but she has a brain too._ That was more than he could say for most of the bimbos that worked as clerks downstairs.

"Have you also heard of _The Art of War?_" Lorelei asked, snapping Brian out of his thoughts.

He nodded. "Read that one too. One of the oldest books in the world on military strategy. As a matter of fact, one of my instructors at the academy often referred to it when applying some of its lessons."

"It's apparently worked well for you," she replied. "I've heard many people speak highly of you, including both Marie and Captain Shields."

"Shields might be biased," Brian chuckled. "He was another one of my instructors at the academy back in the day."

"And now he's your boss," she smiled. "I guess things happen for a reason."

"No doubt." He then took a deep breath, taking a chance on the kill that Marie and Joey had been nagging him about the past week.

_Grow some balls and fill out the application, Brian,_ he thought to himself.

"Lorelei," he finally said, "what time is your shift over?"

She gave him a wide eyed look. "Four o'clock, why?"

"How about that? My shift ends then also. Actually, my daughter is having some friends over for a slumber party tonight and I'd like a couple hours of peace and quiet with another adult until then. Would you be up for real coffee instead of the rotgut they make around here and, oh I don't know, maybe getting into another book discussion?"

Lorelei was slightly taken aback but smiled. He wasn't exactly the dream guy she'd fantasized about most of her life, but he would certainly do.

"Of course," she finally said. "It would beat going home to an empty apartment, at least for awhile."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Do you realize how many other girls downstairs would kill to be where you are right now?" Marie asked when she and Lorelei chatted while Lorelei was getting a file for her that had come from the lab. "Sure, he's not every girl's tall dark Adonis, but lady, you just roped yourself one of the top detectives in Major Case."

"It's just coffee," Lorelei replied, handing her the file. "It isn't like I'm going to meet the family or things like that."

"You've pretty much done that anyway. All he has is Joey; the rest of the family is in Washington State and he rarely gets a chance to see them."

"It was a little amusing, though."

"What?" Marie asked.

"Your tough guy partner was actually blushing like an awkward high school boy when he asked me for that coffee date." Lorelei couldn't help but smile.

"Brian isn't always known for being suave," Marie chuckled. "But I will agree that it is kind of cute."

"It will be our little secret," Lorelei winked. "Frankly, it's all new to me too, since I'm not exactly a man magnet. I'm lucky if any other the other detectives say anything to me outside of 'Lorelei, did such and such come in from the lab or wherever yet?' I think your partner was the first to actually have a conversation that didn't involve ballistics or DNA."

"Well, Brian tends to have a knack for being nice to people that _aren't_ perps, especially new faces," Marie smiled. "He rather clicks with victims and their families too, not to mention kids. Case in point is Joey."

Lorelei was curious. "What is the story with that anyway? It's not like it's common for a man thirty years old and single to adopt a teenage girl without a good reason."

"No, it isn't, but he was kind of attached to Joey from day one when she was a street kid." Marie then proceeded to tell the story how the two came together.

"Oh, that poor child," Lorelei said.

"Not so much now," Marie answered. "I can say with confidence that Joey has a much better life these days that she ever knew before."

She then held up the file. "I better get back upstairs before Brian sends out someone from Missing Persons to hunt me down."

"By all means," Lorelei nodded. "And I will fill you in on the big coffee klatch tomorrow."

_A short time later:_

"Jesus, I thought you got lost down there," Brian said when Marie handed him the file.

"Lorelei was working the front desk while Doris was at lunch," Marie answered.

"That explains it. I'm trying to work a case and you're gossiping like hens with the clerks."

"Don't be such a tough guy. I know you turned nineteen shades of red when you asked her for coffee after your shifts."

"Who the hell…." he began.

"Who else?" Marie couldn't help but snicker a little.

"So help me, if that gets out, I will never live it down." Brian shot her a look. "You if anyone should know _nothing_ is sacred in this squad room."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe. Hey, did you see your old partner is stepping up?"

"You mean the picture in the paper of Paul being seen on the town with that model Cameron Chase last night? Yeah. I just hope in between he was getting the information I need for the Galloway case."

Marie eyed him suspiciously. "This wouldn't have been a motive of you asking…."

"No, Marie. I've been trying to get a chance to chat with Lorelei for awhile. Jesus."

"Well, considering the timing, I had to ask." She smiled again.

"Fine and dandy, but we're being paid by the taxpayers to solve a case, not discuss my love life."

The phone rang on his desk. "Ah, a reprieve," He took the call.

"Greetings, earthling," Paul spoke on the other end.

"Well if it isn't party boy himself," Brian replied jokingly. "Marie just showed me your goofy mug in the paper. I was hoping you got some actual work done in between."

"Which is exactly what I was calling you about," Paul replied. "Ready for another twist?"

"Bring it on."

"Turns out Nicole wasn't the only one involved in the narc thing. When I was digging around when the Feds wouldn't cooperate, I got some juicy information that Mama had worked a deal out with one of the agents that busted her baby girl."

"So wait, she and the judge knew about the drug thing all along?" Brian asked.

"Not so sure about the judge, considering he's a pretty smart guy with a clean record and stellar reputation. But yeah, the missus definitely knew. While the judge is presiding over family cases, wifey is banging federal agents to keep their little girl out of trouble. And that isn't all. I checked more into Mama Galloway. Turns out she was a high class hooker selling ass for ten grand a night long before she met the judge."

"Are you freaking kidding me? It's knowledge that Shirlee had been a model when she and the judge met at a party twenty years ago."

"Maybe her 'modeling' was a front for her real job. Bottom line is this isn't the first time she'd humped someone to keep things quiet. I'll fax the report over."

"Jesus Christ, this is getting more bizarre by the minute," Brian sighed. "Anyway, look into that agent that picked up Nikki and get back to me, at least when you get some time between doing the town and bagging models."

"Gee, short stuff, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Paul laughed. "I got to admit, though, as the old saying goes, the one way to be a celebrity is to be seen with one, not to mention the publicity will be good for my business. I already got three calls this morning from interested people."

"Makes sense, I suppose. But good to hear things are picking up for you, buddy."

"So how's your love life?" Paul teased, ragging on his best friend's lack of dating as usual.

"I'm going out for coffee with a young lady after my shift, not that it's any of your business."

"How much did you bribe her?" Paul teased.

"Nothing," Brian scoffed. "I will have you know it's someone I work with, and no, it isn't Marie. I see enough of her mug every day as it is."

"Gee, Brian, I love you too," Marie said with a grin, not looking up from her desk.

"Well," Paul said, "whoever it is, she must either have a fetish for short blond guys or feel sorry for you. Seriously, man, I'm glad you're going out for a change. Joey will be pissing herself with delight."

"Oh yeah," Brian groaned. "I'll likely not hear the end of it when I go home to change. I'm already being razzed by my partner; I can almost imagine the shit Joey will be piling on me when I get home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Here, put this on," Joey suggested, handing Brian a shirt after digging through the closet.

"Sweetheart, I'm just going for coffee, not a fashion show. Jesus, that's the third thing you've handed me."

"I know, but this one brings out your eyes best, and no girl can resist your eyes."

"I cannot believe I'm hearing this from my own child," Brian said, going to change.

"Well, it's true! Lorelei must like something about you or she'd said no. Come on, Dad, I'd like to think I know more about girls than you do, since I _am_ one."

"Oh yes, leave to go to a sixteen year old for advice on dating and women. Did you forget I was married for three years?"

"That and that your ex was a bitch," Joey replied, "not to mention you haven't been out on a date since who knows when."

"Have you been talking to Paul again?" Brian asked.

"I don't have to. All you do is work, work, work. You need to let it rip once in awhile. You're still young and cute. I bet a lot of girls would get with you."

"Jesus Christ, Joey. Let's get real here; I'm not exactly every woman's dream. Even my own ex-wife made fun of my height, for one. My own best friend talks shit to an about me too."

"Lorelei must like you," Joey stressed.

"It's probably a one time thing, so don't get too excited, kid."

He came out of the bathroom. "Well? Do I pass inspection?"

"Take your hair down and fluff it," Joey answered.

"_What?_"

"You aren't at work. Come on, let it all hang down."

"Damn it, Joey," Brian cried, rushing back into the bathroom to check out his hair.

"Well? You asked my opinion."

He returned a second time. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," she grinned.

"Good. I'm going. Remember, if you need anything, call my cell." He picked up his jacket.

"Dad," she said. "Your fly's open."

He quickly zipped up. "May I leave now, child?"

Joey gave him the once over. "Oh you can definitely go. Don't mind me saying so, but you are smoking hot."

"Just stay out of trouble while I'm gone and do your homework," Brian said before leaving, shaking his head.

_Later:_

"Oh, Christ," Brian muttered to himself, looking at the busy coffee shop. "Nice going, Brian, only a dumbass like you would schedule a coffee date during the dinner rush."

He looked around, not seeing Lorelei at first. Great, not only was he standing in the middle of a crowded coffee shop looking like an idiot, but also there was the possibility he was being stood up. He felt like he was in high school again, the kid who thought everyone was out of his league.

Finally, Brian spotted her in a corner booth, scanning a menu. Lorelei hadn't looked up until he'd gotten to the table.

"Oh….hi," she smiled.

"Sorry for running a bit behind; Joey was holding me hostage until she was convinced I looked _absolutely perfect._"

"You look fine," Lorelei nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen you that your hair wasn't pulled back, though."

"Joey's idea," he said. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"Not really."

"Good, I won't feel so bad getting some myself. I didn't realize I was hungry until I got here."

"Some of us tend to be like that," she smiled, dark blue eyes shining through wire-framed glasses.

_Holy shit, she has beautiful eyes,_ he thought. _I wonder if she needs those glasses to see all the time._

"So what do you suggest?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Be warned, I'm normally a tightwad," Brian laughed. "Joey ribs me all the time about it. I usually have the special when I come here."

"People say that like it's a bad thing," Lorelei answered. "I'd rather have someone who spends wisely than trying to be extravagant in the attempt to impress me. If I had a dollar for every blind date I had like that, I could quit my job tomorrow."

God, this woman was a dream come true. "You too, huh? Friends with good intentions. Yeah, I can identify with you there."

"I saw your friend in the paper this morning with that model," Lorelei said.

"Paul? Yeah. The tall, dark, handsome Mexican. Even the girls back at the precinct went crazy over him. Cameron Chase seems to be up his alley, I guess. Every woman's dream dude."

Lorelei shook her head. "Maybe one time mine too, but not anymore. One, those kind seem to be full of themselves, and second, those types wouldn't give me the time of day anyway."

_Their fucking loss,_ Brian thought before he spoke up again. "Well, he and I have two separate ideas about beauty, obviously. To me, _everyone's_ beautiful, everyone has beautiful features, everyone IS beautiful in their own way. I know it sounds corny as hell, but really, I could bet that you could show me the ugliest person in the world, I'd find something beautiful about them."

"I don't think that's corny at all," Lorelei responded.

"Tell that to the big time private investigator; he won't even consider anything over 120 pounds or doesn't have a big chest. Me, I tend to like women that look like women, not adolescent boys. I guess that comes from me being short, funny looking, nerdy and geeky, and spend all my time reading when I'm not working. Then of course, there's raising Joey. I have never read that in a woman's standards list."

"But you're still one of the top detectives in Major Case," she said approvingly.

Brian was now intrigued. "Who told you that?"

"I did my research," Lorelei smiled. "After all my bad blind date experiences, I figure I would be better off at least knowing a little about someone _before_ I went out with them. That and Marie speaks very well of you."

He was truly flattered, but made the effort not to show it How many other women even bothered to do something like that?

They would talk for several more hours, even once they had finished their meals. Before they'd known it, it was nearly eleven thirty before they left the coffee shop. It didn't matter; they would both have the following day off. Lorelei had planned to get a taxi home, but Brian insisted on driving her.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon, maybe before three?" Brian finally asked when he saw her to the door safely.

"Well, there's this independent film I had been wanting to see," Lorelei replied.

"Jesus, are you serious? You like independent movies?"

She nodded and smiled. "Would you like to join me?"

"Gladly. What time does it start?"

"First showing is at noon," she said.

"Terrific. That will give me plenty of time to get back home before Joey comes in from school."

Brian then drove back home, not believing his sheer luck. Nothing like this happened to guys like him. He didn't even care that Joey would probably be waiting up to tease him about coming in late. It would be worth the great evening he'd had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"How was the movie?" Joey asked that evening.

Brian was stunned. "How the hell did you know where I was today? I don't recall telling you I was going to an independent movie with Lorelei."

"You didn't have to. Marie filled me in when she called for you."

"Christ, is _nothing_ sacred among you females about my life? And I thought Paul was bad sometimes."

"We're only looking out for your best interests, Dad."

"Hey, that is my line to you, young lady. So what else did Marie want?"

"She didn't get into much except there's a break in Nikki's case. She wants you to call either her or your captain. She tried to call your cell, but it was off. You really should check your voice mail once in awhile."

"You're right," Brian agreed, dialing Marie's number at the precinct.

She picked up right away. "Davenport."

"Hey, partner. I hear you have something for me about the Galloway case."

"Jesus, Brian, where were you? I've been trying to get hold of you all day."

"Is it a crime now to actually _take off _on my day off? What's so important?"

"They have a suspect in custody. Shields wants us to interrogate them."

"Fucking hell," Brian groaned. He was hoping for an evening of quality time with Joey. "When did they bring the perp in?"

"About two hours ago. The DNA they got from Nicole's body is an exact match to the suspect. Of course, being backed up here, he's been in holding and we all know how good you are at interrogation."

"So do I get to be the good cop or the bad one?" Brian asked.

"Sorry, I get to be the bitchy cop this time," Marie laughed. "Captain thinks this guy might let his guard down when a baby faced detective interviews him."

"Jesus, is that all I'm good for? How soon do you need me down there?"

"As soon as you can get here," Marie replied. "They're getting ready to bring the suspect down in about ten minutes, last I heard."

Brian hung up and sighed. _What shitty timing, _he thought. _They couldn't have found a perp on his days at the precinct? _Now a totally good day had gone to hell.

"They called you in again," Joey guessed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Dad," she nodded. "If they call you in on your day off, it has to be something important. You're not one of the best in Major Case for nothing, you know."

Brian gave her a hug, planting a kiss on her head. "Why do you have to be so damn understanding, kid? Too bad you aren't about ten years older; you'd made one hell of a wife."

"Work on Lorelei a bit more and you might get lucky in _that _department," she smiled at him.

"Very funny, Joey," Brian shook his head, about to head out the door. "If Paul by any chance calls, tell him I'm at the precinct in an interrogation and to leave a message with one of the clerks."

"Dad," she said, pointing to the end table. "Your badge. You may need that, you know."

"Right," he grinned, picking it up. "What would I do without you?"

_Meanwhile:_

Lorelei sat at home, engrossed in a history program on television and thinking back on the last couple of days she had spent with the short, blond detective from Major Case. She couldn't help but smile; if only people knew what a 'geek' he really was enjoying old school, classic rock and 80's music, independent films, and reading things such as _Casualties of War._

He'd also known the pain of early life, just as she had. He didn't like discussing his father, but for the most part, he and his siblings had been raised by their mother, whom Brian still sent a monthly check to help her out. He was the short, small kid, getting wedgies, being stuffed in lockers, driving a car that had the door stuck on the driver's side, and his best friend being his little brother.

To this day, sometimes he had felt like he still didn't fit in, hence being hesitant to ask _her_ for a simple coffee date. As successful and confident as he was in his career and other abilities, Brian had still felt a little uneasy around women.

Lorelei could identify. Raised by her father on a teacher's salary, she had been a shy girl, struggling with her weight, was highly nearsighted, never having boyfriends. She hadn't even gone to a prom or any after school activities. To compensate, Lorelei had worked hard and gotten good grades, her fragile ego bolstered when her name was on the honor roll.

Unlike Brian, Lorelei had gone to college, but only gotten a two year degree. The big universities terrified her and she'd gone to the community college at home instead. As during her high school years, Lorelei had gotten excellent grades and made the dean's list before getting her Associate of Science in Office Administration.

Shy around men, she'd taken female-oriented jobs, the last being a receptionist at the beauty salon owned by her father's old girlfriend. Genene had appreciated Lorelei's skills and quick, efficient matter, and of course, the clients had liked her too.

It had been Genene's sister, Norma, who had suggested that Lorelei apply for a job at the precinct. Norma had recently been hired as a property clerk, and they were also short on people in other departments. It was basically glorified secretarial positions, but Norma had told Lorelei the money was much better, plus excellent benefits.

Just to shut Norma up, Lorelei had put in an application; the supervisior who had interviewed her had been impressed with Lorelei's credentials (along with the glowing reference from Genene) and, to her shock, Lorelei had been hired on the spot.

Uneasy with the male detectives and officers (not that any of them gave her much attention anyway outside of Captain Shields, who was more of a father figure to her), Lorelei found herself clicking with most of the females, particularly Marie Davenport. It would be several more weeks before she'd get the attention of the short, blond, youthful-looking detective in Major Case, who was more fascinated with her than Lorelei could ever figure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The interrogation had taken longer than they thought, even with the evidence. The perp hadn't been what Brian expected. The perp had initially appeared to be no more than eighteen, and he sure as hell didn't look like a rapist/killer. Then again, there wasn't a specific "look" for any kind of killer. It had shocked the hell out of both of Brian and Marie that, in spite of his appearance, the perp was three years _older _than Brian.

Marie had raked him over the coals with her "bitch" mode, yet the kid didn't break.

"Davenport," Brian finally said. "Why don't you step out a minute and let me deal with this."

"Good luck with that," she said, stepping outside and standing at the two way glass with Captain Shields.

"Jason," Brian said in a soft voice, "you're not really helping yourself and the girl's family here. Now, the baseball bat was traced back to you; your landlady identified it as such. The DNA from the girl matches yours, and as we all know, DNA doesn't lie."

"You want to hear what actually happened?" Jason asked.

"That will help a great deal."

"There's Black, you know, the drug lord," Jason began. "He'd been using Nikki as a mule, figuring since she had this rep as a nice kid and being a judge's daughter, nobody would suspect what she was doing. Black got her into the clubs, paid for her trips, all that shit. Well, she was kind of the princess until somehow Black got word she was doing some narcng for the Feds. Of course, he doesn't do any dirty work, so he hired me to 'rub out the bitch.' When I saw her come out the club, I followed her and it went from there."

"Then why did you rape her?"

"Black said to make it look like a sex killing so it would throw off the cops."

"You know where this guy is now?" Brian asked.

Jason gestured toward the tablet. "I can give you everything."

"One more thing," Brian added. "Did this slime ball Black offer any compensation in this?"

"Yeah," Jason replied, "a whole five hundred bucks."

_Five hundred bucks for some little girl's **life? **_Though his face didn't betray his disgust, Brian shook his head in contempt. He didn't know who this Black character really was, but he was determined to find out. He owed the Galloways at least that much.

He also made note to talk to the federal agent Shirlee Galloway had bribed with her 'charms' to keep Nikki out of trouble. Somehow the guy had to figure into all of this too.

_A short time later:_

As Jason had been taken to Booking, Marie had caught up to Brian.

"I spent nearly an hour grilling that scum without him as much as giving me a hint. You're with him _five minutes _and get a full confession. How the hell did you manage that?"

Brian batted his eyes playfully and smiled. "It's my natural charm."

"Oh don't even flash those dimples at me, mister. You had to have done something short of offering him a deal."

"I couldn't do that without the DA present anyway. Seriously, though, it kind of came with practice the few times I worked in Narcotics," he replied. "I guess some things just stay with a person."

"Whatever the case, at least now we have the actual killer," Marie nodded.

"We do," Brian agreed, "but I want to find out more about this Black character Jason was going on about. I might go down and see if any of the clerks can help me get something pulled from Narcotics or better yet, see if Paul can dig something up for me."

"More like you just want to go downstairs to see Lorelei," Marie grinned.

"Oh, you're just a real funny person, aren't you?" Brian shook his head.

"Like it's difficult _not_ to notice," Marie chuckled. "Before all this, it was like pulling teeth to get you to go downstairs for a simple file. Now you're down there more than any of the people in this room combined, except on her days off."

"Okay, okay, so I want to say hello once in awhile. Jesus, Marie."

"At least twice a day doesn't exactly qualify as 'once in awhile', Brian."

He gave her a look. "Am I really that bad?"

Marie didn't answer, only smiling and nodding.

"Well, whatever. I still need to find out about this Black guy. I should be back in a few."

Twenty minutes later:

Lorelei had worked the evening shift at the precinct; it normally was her day off, but one of the other clerks had had an emergency and she'd been called in. She didn't mind; it was far better than being home in a quiet apartment.

She had been in the back working on one of the computers when she heard someone out front. Not too concerned since a co worker, Yvette, had already gone up, Lorelei had gone back to work.

"Hey, Vette," Brian said cheerfully when he saw her. "Lorelei around? I heard she was called in tonight."

"Hey, DBK," Yvette grinned. "Guess you heard she got called in for Carla, huh? Yeah, she's right back there. I'll get her."

He waited a few minutes before Lorelei came to the front. "Hi," she said softly. "Back here again?"

"Yeah. Listen, I need to fill out a form to get some information from Narcotics."

Lorelei gave him a strange look. "Yvette could have done that for you."

"Sure, but I'd thought I'd say hi." He grinned at her.

"I just saw you this afternoon, remember?" She shook her head, handing over the requested form.

"What, did they put a new law in the books that a man can't say hello to someone more than once a day?" Brian proceeded to fill out the form before handing it back to her. "Think you can put a rush on that? It's part of the Galloway case."

Lorelei nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks, Lor," he said and winked. "Later."

As they saw him head to the elevator, Yvette smiled widely and poked Lorelei. "Oooh, girl. I think you just shot and scored."

Lorelei could only smile back, shaking her head before returning to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Good afternoon," Marie said cheerfully when Brian had reported for the afternoon shift the following day. "Something that's actually coffee and a report from Narcotics are on your desk."

"Holy hell, those flunkeys got back to me already?" he asked, opening the file. "Usually they take a hundred years over there. Lorelei must have really lit a fire under their asses."

"I'm sure she hand carried the request forms," Marie teased.

"You're awful cheerful today," Brian observed. "What's going on besides you being so equally thrilled as I am to have Nicole Galloway's killer in custody?"

"About twelve hours sleep last night," she answered. "Enjoy this Marie Davenport while you can; she doesn't come around very often. Oh, and there's a message from Paul. I'm guessing he called sometime last night after we were gone. Shields took the message."

"Good to know, because what I have here from Narcotics isn't telling me much outside of the guy's actual name and he's had a few prior drug-related busts."

Brian then punched in Paul's number, to be greeted by his yawning best friend. "This better be fucking good," Paul said grumpily.

"Paul, what the hell? It's four thirty in the afternoon," Brian said. "I could have half a day's work done by now and you're still rolling around in bed."

"I was out late," Paul explained. "I didn't get in till six this morning. I called last night before I left, but the captain said you and Marie were already gone."

"Right," Brian said, "which is why I'm calling. What's happening?"

"Black is Gerald Williams, DOB 3/5/58. Priors include trafficking, aggravated assault, possession with intent to deliver, attempted homicide, promotion of prostitution, conversion, bank fraud, and did I mention manufacturing narcotics? It also mentions the Feds are also looking into him and had more than Nicole infiltrating his little drug ring, so to be honest, having her bumped off is going to do him more harm than good. It turns out your killer Jason Benson was Williams' right hand for quite a few years. Benson also has priors."

"Well, that much I knew when he was picked up for Nikki's murder," Brian replied. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Paul said, "Both Williams and Benson were suspects in an unsolved murder in 1999, but there was insufficient evidence to formally charge them. The way you had Benson singing over Nicole's killing, who the fuck knows, you may get something about that out of him too, especially if he's wanting to get a deal from the DA's office."

"Paul, as usual, you are a professional genius," Brian said approvingly. "Go back to bed."

He hung up, smiling. So far, the day was going better than he thought.

"Find out anything interesting?" Marie asked.

"A hell of a lot more than I could have ever gotten from Narcotics," Brian nodded, relaying what Paul had told him.

"That murder in '99," Marie said thoughtfully. "That was another teenager that wasn't much older than Nicole Galloway. Do you think they may have been planted in the whole drug thing too?"

"Possibly," Brian nodded, "but since Williams was also involved in prostitution, she could have been a hooker too. I'm going to buzz Cold Case and see if they still have that file."

"Or you could always go downstairs and have Lorelei put a rush on it," Marie teased.

"Oh, very funny," Brian looked at her, laughing. "You know, you should have twelve hour sleep days more often." He then placed the call to Cold Case, inquiring about the 1999 murder.

_That night:_

It had been a long, yet uneventful shift. Brian had checked in with Joey as he always did, telling her he was on his way home; he knew she worried about him when he was gone, so he made sure to call her when he arrived at work and again before heading home.

He and Marie stopped off at the nearby diner for a quick late meal and had been about to leave when Brian overheard two detectives from the robbery division being called out. The address had been too familiar.

Brian gasped. "That's Lorelei's building! I'm heading over there. Could you do me a favor? Give Joey a buzz and let her know I'll be a bit late."

He left the diner, driving like a maniac to Lorelei's building. By the time Brian had arrived, he had seen both the detectives' car and a couple of marked cruisers already at the scene.

The uniform had been confused when Brian flashed his badge. "Who sent out Major Case?"

"No one; I'm off duty," Brian replied. "But one of the precinct employees lives here and I want to check on her welfare."

One of the detectives inside had spied him. "Hey, blondie, aren't you a little out of your element now?"

Brian shook his head, annoyed. "Have you talked to a Lorelei Covington yet? She's one of the tenants and works down at the precinct."

The detective shook his head. "Nope. Just some nosy old biddy downstairs that's the manager."

Brian rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ. That girl could be laying up there dead and the perp who broke in here could be in Timbuktu by the time you yutzes get done around here."

He then walked up to Lorelei's unit, gently tapping on the door. He could tell she was hesitant to answer it.

"Lor," he said gently. "It's Brian."

"Brian?"

"Yeah. Open up, everything's fine and the detectives are here checking things out. Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here? I didn't think Major Case handled these things."

"I'm off duty. I overheard the call and wanted to check on you on the way home."

She unlocked the door, still clearly shaken. "Thank you."

He hugged her. "It's fine. It's over now."

"I know. I was going to pack a few things and go to a motel," Lorelei said. "I can't stay here."

"Nothing doing," he replied. "You're going with me. You can't stay here anyway even if you wanted to with the CSI's and detectives working over every inch of this place."

"But I…." Lorelei began.

"You're going with me," he insisted. "At least that way I know you're all right. Stay right here; I need to call Joey."

Brian pulled out his phone, punching in his home number. A groggy Joey answered. "Dad, where are you? You were supposed to be home an hour ago."

"I know, sweetheart, but I got sidetracked. Listen, Lorelei's place got broken into tonight and I'm bringing her back with me. I thought I'd give you a head's up."

"Oh wow! Dad, is she okay?"

"She's fine, just a bit shaken up. I'm bringing her home because obviously she can't stay here and putting out money for a motel is pure bullshit."

"I'll change the linens on your bed," Joey offered. "And put on some coffee."

"That's my girl," Brian praised. "Make sure you get stuff out of the closet to fix up the couch too."

"As you wish," Joey replied. "Just get home so I can quit worrying about _you."_

Brian shut the phone, putting it back in his pocket. "Jesus," he muttered, "women."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lorelei woke the next morning, taking a few minutes before remembering where she was before it had all come back to her. The burglary in her building, the police and then Brian arriving, and him bringing her here.

She recognized the aroma of coffee and started to get up when she spotted a figure in the doorway. Startled, she reached for her glasses, finally seeing it was only Joey.

"Hey," Joey said in a low voice, "sorry I scared you. I shouldn't have done that, being you're probably kind of skittish from last night."

"No, no, I'm fine," Lorelei replied, pulling back her hair. "I was awake anyway. It just took me a bit to figure out where I was."

"Somewhere much safer, trust me. Between the alarm, Dad's pet tarantuala, and him keeping his service revolver nearby, there's little chance anyone is going to mess with us here. Kind of a perk of having a cop in the house."

"Yes, I saw the uh…spider."

"Don't worry, Medusa's not bad. I was kind of afraid of her at first too, but now she likes sitting on my shoulder when I watch TV and she likes crawling all over Dad. By the way, he must have gone out, because he wasn't on the couch when I got up."

Lorelei looked at the bedside clock. Nine thirty. "So early?"

"Yeah, go figure. Want some coffee? I made some."

"That may not be a bad idea," Lorelei smiled at the younger girl.

"Help yourself, I already got everything out," Joey said. "I have to feed Medusa."

Lorelei got a mug and filled it, shuddering a little as she watched Joey reach into the tank, petting the tarantula with one finger.

"No, girl," she heard Joey say. "You have to stay in your tank. I'm not searching all over the place again and have Dad yell at me because the last time you were out, you got out in the hallway and scared poor Mrs. Jefferson half to death."

"Good lord," Lorelei said, "maybe I should get one of those."

"Yeah, not many people would expect a pet tarantula when they'd break in somewhere. Besides, Dad says Medusa's a good pet because she doesn't require that much care. Anyway, the paper's on the table too if you want to look at that. I figured I better grab it since Dad wasn't here and need to get it before that crazy Mr. Lutz down the hall steals it."

"Maybe you should get Medusa on _him," _Lorelei teased.

"Hey, don't think Dad hasn't considered it," Joey laughed. "He thought about putting her tank out there at night, but doesn't want to end up scaring the paperboy instead."

The front door then slammed. "Joey!"

She grinned at Lorelei. "Speak of the devil."

Brian came into the kitchen. "Oh good, you two are up. I hope you haven't made breakfast yet, Joey, because I got stuff." He set down some bags.

"Just coffee," Joey replied. "I was waiting for you to get back before I made something."

"Good, because I got your almighty breakfast burritos at seventy nine cents apiece. And a dozen donuts."

"That's nutritious," Lorelei chuckled.

"Hey, don't knock it, little lady; around this house, we _eat."_

"Boy, you aren't kidding," Joey replied, setting coffee in front of him before taking a burrito. "You don't hang around Dad unless you do serious eating."

"Damn right," Brian nodded in agreement. "For example, never eat a salad unless it's the first fucking course, and that bitch better have some croutons and dressing on it. I'm not taking some lady out and blowing twelve dollars on rabbit food."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lorelei said, taking a donut, then gave him a look. "Are you reading the _society page?"_

"Just seeing how the other half lives," Brian replied, blushing a little.

"He always does," Joey laughed. "That's basically how he and Marie found out Paul was doing the town with that model a few nights ago."

"I read the sports and editorials too," Brian added. "Are you going to narc me out about those too?"

"And the comics," Joey continued, clearly enjoying herself.

"Well, you can't say your dad isn't a well-rounded person," Lorelei said.

"Well, yeah," Joey replied. "I mean, compared to Paul, Dad can be considered a genius."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Brian demanded, looking over the top of his paper.

"It means I love you, Dad," Joey smiled, putting her arms around him from behind.

"That's better." He handed over his mug. "Get me some more coffee, will you?"

"I should call my landlady," Lorelei said, heading toward her bag to pull out her phone. "At least to let her know where I am and that I'm okay."

"More like give her thirty days' notice," Brian suggested. "Lor, I talked to one of the detectives last night. That's the third time your building's been broken into in the last six months, and no offense, but it isn't one of the better neighborhoods, either."

"Where else can I go?" she asked. "It's all I can afford on my salary and it's not like I have anything worth stealing anyway."

"No, but who's to say some nut job will come in there next and try to kill someone? You're getting out of there."

"Well, big shot, you have any ideas where I should go?"

"Right where you are," Brian answered.

"Wait, you want me to move in here in a two bedroom place while you park on the couch? Brian, that's ridiculous."

"No it isn't," he said. "There's a bigger unit opening downstairs when they're done painting and I got first dibs on it already. Paid the first month's rent and everything. At least down there, I don't have to worry about Old Man Lutz jacking my newspaper or Old Lady Jefferson bitching about my spider getting loose or me coming in at all hours. There's also a security door to the building, as you know, and no one gets in until they're buzzed upstairs."

"Well….." Lorelei began.

"No 'well'; it's a done deal. We're going back there this afternoon so you can give your notice and start packing shit. I can camp on the couch for another week till the painting's done and the movers take shit downstairs. Plus you'll be closer to the precinct and we can go into work together."

"And it will be nice having another woman in the house," Joey added.

"At least let me pay half of the expenses," Lorelei offered.

"Half the rent," Brian replied. "That's it. I'm covering everything else, considering the kid here and I will take up more space."

"One thing about it," Lorelei smiled, finally accepting, "judging what I've seen just this morning, it certainly will be far from dull being with you two. All right, you win."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Everyone going to Lieutenant Harper's retirement party tonight?" Yvette asked a few days later.

"I think just about the whole department's going," Eva, another clerk answered. "I certainly am for sure."

"Yeah, because you know Eric from the crime lab is going to be there," Yvette replied, laughing.

"Shut up! That's not true, and besides, it's only right at least a few people from this office show up. What about you, Lorelei? You in?"

Lorelei looked up and blinked. "What?"

"Lieutenant Harper's retirement bash. You are going, aren't you?" Eva asked.

"Well….not really. I'm not big on parties."

"Your boy's going to be there," Yvette grinned, indicating Brian.

"Vette, he is not 'my boy', as you so nicely put it." Lorelei shook her head.

"Right, you're only moving in with him and his daughter for convenience. Come on, Lorelei, live a little. Besides, I'm going to need help in keeping Eva from making a butt of herself drooling over Eric's ass."

"Yvette!" Eva cried. "Will you stop!"

A fourth clerk had been listening and also laughed. "Come on, Eva," Callie said, "it's clearly obvious that you dig the guy just as a certain baby faced blond detective upstairs digs Lorelei here."

Lorelei sighed. "All right, I'll go. Marie is supposed to be there anyway; I can hang out with her and you guys."

"Good," Yvette said. "Let's go shopping over lunch!"

"I'm in," Callie nodded.

"Me too. I've been wanting to check out that new shoe boutique anyway," Eva nodded.

"Like you don't already have two thousand pairs of shoes, Eva," Callie shook her head

"Three thousand," Eva teased back, "but who's counting?"

"I'll come along for the fresh air and exercise," Lorelei nodded, "but I don't really need anything."

"Except coffee," Yvette grinned.

"Oh definitely that," Eva agreed, "considering the garbage they have around here."

Their attention was then diverted to retiring lieutenant, who had just walked in. "Afternoon, ladies," he said cheerfully.

"Hey Lieutenant Harper," Callie said. "What brings you here?"

"Can't an old goat say goodbye to his ladies before he packs it in one last time?"

"We're seeing you at the party tonight," Eva replied. "Why not wait until then?"

"Because nothing is on my desk and I'm bored off my ass. Why not go around and do my swan song instead?"

"We're going to miss you," Yvette said.

"As I will miss you ladies. But whomever Captain Shields chooses to succeed me, I'm sure you will love him or her just as much."

"Hmph," Yvette snorted. "Probably some bitch that won't give us the time of day."

"Now Vettie, is that a way to think?" Lieutenant Harper chastised her.

"Well, history shows the replacements aren't always good as the originals," she replied. "But yeah, let's hope for Major Case's sake, Shields makes a decent choice."

_Meanwhile:_

"I cannot believe you talked me into go to this shit tonight," Brian shook his head. "Why is it every time I either plan a nice quiet evening or to pack stuff, someone has to drag me out somewhere?"

"Because Lieutenant Harper always liked you and would be disappointed if you didn't come," Marie said. "Who knows, your future roommate may show up too."

"Doubt it," Brian replied. "Lorelei isn't a party person."

"Oh, thought I'd give you a heads up; Paul's coming tonight."

"What the hell for? He got on Harper's last nerve most of the time. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the lieutenant did a dance in his office the day Paul turned in his resignation. Of course, given almost any situation, Paul would get on Satan's nerves, but he's one hell of a detective, always was."

"He's probably coming to troll for women," Marie teased. "Word has it Melissa from Booking is coming. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

"Oh yeah, nice girl," Brian nodded. "but I doubt he'll bother with her now that he's been seen on the town with some supermodel. Hey, we don't have to dress up for this shit, do we?"

"Of course not. This is an informal gathering of the department, not the annual ball."

"Thank Christ," Brian sighed. "I guess I can make an appearance for two hours in hell."

"I'll call Joey and have her lay you out something," Marie offered. "She always did like digging through your closet."

Brian rolled his eyes. "How well I know. The last time she did, half of my wardrobe ended up in the Dumpster."

"You daughter has great taste," Marie smiled. "What can I say?"

Brian's phone rang on his desk. He answered it, listening for a few minutes before a wide smile crossed his face. "Hey, thanks a lot. Tell them they did a great job, will you?"

He hung up, still grinning. "This day just got better."

"Why, what's going on?" Marie wondered.

"One Gerald Williams, aka Black, was picked up by the Feds about twenty minutes ago. He's on his way to being arraigned as we speak."

"That's fantastic!"

"Yeah, but the drawback is since he's in federal custody, we won't be able to question him for his part in Nikki's murder. But the upside to all this is," Brian added, picking up the phone again, "I get to deliver the good news to Judge Galloway. Now if you'll pardon me, I'd like to bask in my moment."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It had been a good party thus far; everyone lining up to say their goodbyes to Lieutenant Harper. Captain Shields had given a long speech, thanking the liuetenant for his years of service, and wishing him a happy retirement "golfing in Pebble Beach and driving Mrs. Harper insane being under her feet all the time now."

The last line drew laughter from the other guests, including Theresa Harper.

"May I also add," Shields continued, "that I have made my decision on Lieutenant Harper's replacement to assist me in heading Major Case; as a matter of fact, since he notified me of his retirement, I've had this person in mind to replace him for a very long time, with Lieutenant Harper's blessing. The announcement will be at a later date once all the T's have been crossed and the I's dotted. In the meantime," Shields raised his glass, "you will be greatly missed as my right hand, Curtis."

"Wonder who the next victim will be?" Brian said with a grin as he sipped a plain soda. Normally, he would have been drinking, but he was driving home that night. He had also been observing Paul at another corner of the room, chatting and flirting with some of the secretaries, who laughed at his jokes. Yep, the old boy still had it.

"Just remember that 'next victim' will end up being one of our bosses," Marie reminded him.

" long as he isn't some old fucker with a stick up his ass."

"I'm sure whoever you get, they'll be great," a voice joined in. It had been Melissa from Booking.

Brian smiled at her. "Melissa, right? First year law student, working in Booking?"

The attractive blond woman nodded, green eyes shining. "My, you _are_ good, Detective. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well, there is, but my daughter could fill you in on that." He smiled again.

Marie hid her contempt for the younger woman and politely excused herself. "I see a couple of the girls from downstairs I want to say hi to," she added

Brian and Melissa began talking intensely, sharing many subjects and laughing at each other's stories. It was not lost on neither Eva or Yvette, who stared at the scene in annoyance.

"What a slut," Yvette said.

"You're telling me," Eva agreed. "I swear that bleached blond bimbo would jump on anything with a dick. She already thinks she's above everyone because she's in law school. Big whoop; I could get in too. Only I wouldn't have to screw my way into admission."

"Girl, you kill me," Yvette replied. "If this wasn't the lieutenant's party, I'd go over and slap that bitch upside her head right now. That's Lorelei's boy; that fake assed ho needs to lay off."

"Hey, ladies," Marie joined them. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"You mean watching you partner get hit up by some hoochie?" Eva sniffed.

"I take it you two aren't exactly a fan of Melissa's either," Marie replied.

"That's an understatement," Yvette nodded. "Shit, poor Lorelei."

Eva looked around. "Where did she go? She was just over there five minutes ago."

"Probably the bathroom," Marie suggested, "or hiding out somewhere else. As Brian said, she's not a party person."

"I'm going to hunt for her," Eva offered. "Girl needs to come out of her shell."

_A short time later:_

Lorelei rode home in the cab silently, paying the fare and tipping the driver when she arrived at her apartment. She kind of wished now that she hadn't turned in her notice, but vowing to start the next morning looking for her own place after seeing the animated exchange between Brian and Melissa.

_It's better this way, _she thought. _She's so much prettier, younger, smarter and getting a law degree. How could someone like **me** compare to that? I was just the person of focus until something better came along……_

To her immense relief, no one had seen her leave. At that point, there was really no reason to stick around, even if Eva and Yvette were still there.

She dressed for bed, crawling in it, ignoring the phone ringing, shutting if off and grateful to be home in the quiet. It hadn't been long before she finally fell asleep.

_Meanwhile:_

"I didn't find her anywhere," Eva said anxiously.

"Oh God," Yvette panicked. "You don't think something happened, did you? I know her building was broken into the other night and she's been skittish since, but–"

"I know," Eva nodded. "Wait, there's a couple places I didn't look. Come with me?"

Yvette nodded. "Sure."

Marie returned from a trip to the bathroom. "What's going on?"

"Lorelei's gone," Eva replied.

"What do you mean, _gone?"_

"As I said, gone. Yvette and I are going to look around again."

"Oh no," Marie groaned. "She came with Brian. He's going to have a coronary."

"As he should," Eva said, now annoyed. "If he hadn't been so busy with the hoochie mama he was hitting up, he'd noticed she was gone in the first place. Come on, Yvette, she's got to be around here somewhere."

"Who has to be around here somewhere?" Brian asked, walking in on the exchange.

The two women glared at him before walking away without a word.

"What?" he asked. "Somebody here care to bring me up to speed?"

"Lorelei's gone," Marie said softly.

"_**WHAT!"**_

"Brian, tone it down. She might have done something as innocent as go for a walk."

"Jesus, she would have told me! What the fuck?"

"She must have slipped out while you were engrossed with Melissa," Marie replied with a tone of disapproval.

"Oh shit, I know _that_ tone all too well. Look, Marie, she could have joined in."

"You know how shy she is around people she doesn't know well. God only knows what Lorelei was thinking when she saw you two over there yukking it up and Melissa's wandering hands."

"For the record, Marie, the girl isn't even my type. I was just being polite and having a simple conversation. _She_ was the one doing the damn pawing and was drunk on her ass to boot. Not my thing. It's nothing for you to get your bowels in an uproar about or Lorelei to be jealous."

"Then I suggest you at least call and check on her," Marie replied.

"That may not be a bad idea right now." He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed several times.

Swearing under his breath, Brian slammed the phone shut. "All I get is her fucking voice mail. I'm getting out of here to go check on her."

Marie nodded curtly. "Good luck with that one."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_I bin lookin for someone  
Between the fire and the flame  
Were all lookin for somethin  
To ease the pain  
Now who can you turn to  
When its all black and white  
And the winners are losers  
You see it every night_

I need somebody  
Somebody like you  
Everybody needs somebody

I need somebody  
Hey what about you  
Everybody needs somebody  
When you're out on the front line  
And you're watchin them fall  
It doesn't take long to realize  
It ain't worth fightin for

I thought I saw the Madonna  
When you walked in the room  
Well your eyes were like diamonds  
And they cut right through - oh they cut right through

I need somebody  
Somebody like you  
Everybody needs somebody  
I need somebody  
Hey what about you  
We all need somebody

Another night another lesson learned  
It's the distance keeps us sane  
But when the silence leads to sorrow  
We do it all again - all again…..

Bryan Adams-"Somebody"

Brian arrived at Lorelei's building, turning down the car stereo as to not draw attention to himself. It was enough he'd been driving like a bat out of hell with the risk of being pulled over.

Rushing into the foyer, he pulled off his shoes to make his way to Lorelei's unit in order to reduce the noise and risking waking the neighbors at that time of the morning. It was already two thirty; someone was bound to either bitch or call the cops again, thinking it was a burglary.

Brian looked around before knocking gently. "Lorelei," he said softly.

No response. He knocked a little louder. "Lorelei, come on; I know you're in there, open up."

Inside and now fully awake, Lorelei kept quiet, biting her lip. _No,_ she thought, _I will not put myself through this. Go away!_

"Lorelei," Brian said again before muttering "shit" under his breath. "Lor, come out; we can talk about this. Please?"

_Forget it. Go find your big time law student. She's better than I am. Stop wasting both our time….._

The door to the manager's unit opened. _Fuck_. Brian thought, _just what I need on top of everything else, for that old biddy to call the cops on me. The irony is, I _**_am_**_ one of the cops._

"You want to keep it down up there? It's two thirty in the morning, young man!"

"Yes ma'am," Brian said softly. "I was just leaving." No use trying to proceed further with Lorelei obviously being stubborn and the manager now awake. Maybe he could talk some sense into her at the precinct tomorrow.

_The next afternoon:_

Brian had reported for duty as usual; even on a few hours sleep, he could function quite well. But today seemed different; almost every woman he had passed in the precinct from top officials all the way down to secretaries and clerks had given him dirty looks. Even Joey had given him shit before he left home, barely speaking to him before going into her room.

Except for Melissa, of course, who smiled and waved hello. He gave her a half wave, heading to his desk, only to find a cold stare from Marie.

That was the final straw. "All right, spit it, Marie. Who the hell pissed in all you women's canteens today? Ever since I walked in the damn door, all of you have given me looks like I committed child molestation. Even my own daughter has been looking at me with disgust."

"Gee, why don't you go down to Booking and ask Melissa? I'm sure she'll fill you in among doing other favors," Marie snapped, busying herself at her desk.

"What? Fucking hell, is this about what happened at the party last night?"

"You figure it out, Brian," she sniffed.

"Oh, God. I talk to one woman trying to be nice and now I'm being branded as some Lothario?"

"Considering you barely paid attention all night to the woman you arrived with, yes. I wouldn't be surprised she wants nothing more to do with you."

"Shit," he muttered, "no wonder she wouldn't answer the door when I went there."

"What, Melissa wouldn't put out so you went for the second string instead?"

"For the love of Christ, Marie, it wasn't like that at all. Do you honestly think I care two shits about some bimbo that's barely passing law school? Lorelei has more brains and class in her pinkie finger than Melissa does in her whole head."

Hearing this, Marie softened a little. "Did you really go to her apartment after the party?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "and that crazy ass manager told me to tone it down before she called the cops."

She couldn't help but smile. "I should have known better to think you were such an idiot. Brian, that's so sweet that you'd go that that time of the morning when you had to be at work today."

Marie then looked at some things on her desk. "You know, I'm going to need a couple of things from downstairs. Since you like to hang out down there, think you could make a trip for me?"

Brian nodded, knowing what she was indicating. "As you wish, partner."

"Go claim what was yours to begin with," Marie encouraged, handing him some papers. "I'm sure your daughter will be thrilled you at least made the effort."

_Several minutes later:_

He had arrived at the office, items in hand from Marie. There too, he had been met with glares from both Eva and Yvette, and Callie gave him a half assed greeting.

Luckily, Lorelei was working the front area, engrossed in her work and either not noticing him or pretending not to do so, before he approached.

"Afternoon, Lor," Brian said, feigning cheerfulness.

"Good afternoon, Detective," she said formally. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, outside of processing these forms for Marie, you can cut the bullshit and let us have a talk later."

"Nothing to discuss," Lorelei replied in a clipped tone.

Making sure the other women were out of earshot, Brian threw up his hands. "Look, I'm **SORRY,** okay? I fucked up, and yeah, even though you were invited to jump in at any time, you're right, I should have been paying more attention. You want my honest opinion, though? Lovely for most of these guys to look at, but she eventually bored the shit out of me."

Lorelei gave him a look. "Really? You didn't _look_ very bored when I left."

"Should have stuck around, kiddo. I do bored very well."

She sighed. "Whatever."

"You really think I'm full of shit, don't you?"

"I've had a lot of life experience, so I can usually spot BS when I see it," she replied.

"Well, once in awhile, a person can be off," he replied. "Come on, at least let's discuss this over lunch. I'm buying."

Lorelei thought a moment. "All right."

He grinned as if he had been the dorky kid that had gotten a date with the prom queen. "I'll be back down at twelve. Call Marie if you have any questions about those forms."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"So it's there?" Brian asked on the phone. "You guys are fast; I didn't think it would get there this soon. Thanks for being so quick; I was hoping you'd say it was in there before noon."

He hung up the phone, satisfied, and to the look of confusion on Marie's face. "Is it safe to ask what that was about?"

"A nice surprise for Lorelei is in the new apartment," he nodded. "Well, actually, I saved up for over a year to get one for show or for anyone that could play it, but now that she's in the picture–"

"Wait. Brian, what _exactly_ did you get?"

"Think you can keep your mouth closed and not breathe a word to Lor?"

"Sure. Now what is it that you were in such a hurry to get into your new apartment?"

"A grand piano," he grinned. "I got a break in the price. I put a down payment on it with my bonus, and then threw in the rest of the cash I saved and dipped into my 401K for the rest of it. Marie, it's a beauty, and I'm normally not one to splurge."

"And you found out it was one of Lorelei's interests," Marie added, smiling.

"Imagine those beautiful fingers going across those beautiful keys and you'll see where I'm coming from. She thinks we're going to lunch at that hole in the wall around the corner, but I have a surprise for her. I ordered in a nice lunch and of course to show her the piano."

"You really are far gone, aren't you?"

"More like to compensate for being an asshole last night."

"Well, if she doesn't warm up to all of _that, _there's definitely something wrong."

Brian looked at his watch. "And in exactly thirty minutes, this will be the beginning of me knowing where I stand for sure."

_Twelve noon:_

So far, things had gone smoothly until Brian and Lorelei had gotten outside, before she was ambushed with a blindfold.

Lorelei nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh my God!"

"Relax, Lor, it's just me," Brian said reassuringly.

"What are you doing? We were supposed to go to lunch," she replied as he guided her to the car.

"Oh, but we _are," _he replied, "just not to the neighborhood greasy spoon today."

"Brian, get this thing off of me; otherwise, whatever you're doing better be good or I'll never speak to you again."

"I think you will absolutely love what's in store for you, Lor."

It was then peaceful for the first ten minutes of the trip back to his building before she spoke again.

"Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we there yet?" Lorelei asked.

"Give it about another ten minutes," Brian replied.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"If I told you, the purpose of the blindfold would be defeated, wouldn't it?"

"This better not be one of your jokes such as the ones you like to pull on Marie," Lorelei warned.

"Jesus, you're worse than my kid," he laughed. "Will you calm down? We're almost there."

Even with the noon traffic, Brian made it back to his building in record time. Joey was in school and the food had already been delivered, so it was just now getting Lorelei upstairs.

She could tell they were in an elevator, but didn't speak until she heard keys. "Did you bring me to a _motel? _What kind of woman do you think I am?"

He ushered her inside. "Hey, cut it out; what kind of _guy_ do you think I am? No, it's better than that," he replied, removing the blindfold. "Ta da!"

Lorelei's mouth dropped open. "Is this the….." she began.

"New apartment," he nodded, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What do you think?"

"Wow, when you take a girl to lunch to make up with her, you go all out. Delivery from a high-end Italian place, this new apartment, and…._did you get a piano?"_

"Yeah, been doing some creative accounting to be able to buy it. A beauty, huh?"

Lorelei went over to inspect it. "My God. Brian, isn't this a bit extravagant for your salary?"

"Saved up and dipped in the 401K, plus the guy gave me a deal. No law against that."

"Brian, this is a 1967 Steinway. They go for at least thirty thousand dollars. That's some people's yearly salary."

"I got a cut rate price," he explained. "Why don't you try it out?"

"Don't you play?" she asked.

"Eh, it was mostly going to be for show, and then Joey had been talking about lessons. Combine that with being a good investment and you also playing–"

"Wait, how did you know that I played the piano?"

"It's amazing the information I can get for twenty bucks," Brian joked.

"Brian, my God!"

"I was kidding. Actually, a little birdie named Yvette filled me in awhile back."

"If this wasn't so sweet of you to go all out like this, I would have wrung her neck." Lorelei gave an appreciative smile.

Brian then gave puppy eyes. "So does this mean I'm forgiven for being an ass last night?"

"Of course. I should have known you better than that." She pecked his cheek. "Thank you."

_Oh this is going to be one hell of an afternoon, _he thought, escorting her over to the lunch spread, reveling in how things had gone better than originally planned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"How are you Brandon?"

"Grammy it's **BRIAN."**

"Oh yes, Bryce, I knew that."

_Jesus Christ, _Brian thought during his monthly phone call to his grandmother. _Why do I put myself through this again?_

"Anyway, Grammy, how are you?"

"Just fine, Brandon. Was it you who had the baby yet?"

"What?! Grammy, I'm a _man." _He tried to keep himself from laughing.

"Oh yes, sorry, Brianna."

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. _Sometimes I'd rather listen to cats have sex or get a root canal then talk to this woman_, he thought.

So when are you going to make your dream come true, sonny boy??

"Grammy, I've been with the department for six years. I just got promoted to Major Case, in fact."

"I thought your dream was to be a rock star."

He had to laugh. " I haven't wanted to be a rock star since I was five."

"Who are you again?"

"_Brian, _your oldest grandchild."

"Oh yes, that's right. Bruce. I have to go now_. i L'amano_, sonny boy."

"_i L'amano, _Grammy."

"Jesus tap dancing Christ," Brian groaned after he hung up. "I don't know why I put myself through this every month."

Lorelei looked up from her book. "What was that all about?"

He sighed. "My role as the dutiful grandson," he replied. "I check in with her at least once a month. Why I have no idea, being she doesn't even know who the hell I am half of the time. She still thinks I'm still at the academy, for the love of God."

"Does she have Alzheimer's?" Lorelei asked sympathetically.

"That or some shit," Brian answered. "Or she's just fucking nuts."

"Brian, that's no way to talk about your grandmother."

"She thinks I have a wedding planned in six months. I'm not even engaged, what the hell?"

"Probably has you confused with someone else."

"Yeah," he replied, sitting down beside her. "So what are you reading this time?"

"Proust," Lorelei said, "_Cities of the Plain."_

"I don't think I'm familiar with that one."

She laughed. "Not many people read Proust these days. The original books were in French, but these are translated into English."

"Good thing," Brian grinned. "I don't even know French. I barely know a little Italian, and that's half my heritage."

"You know, Joey's been looking for something to do a book report outside of the usual stuff. I may recommend this to her."

"What, you're going to make my kid a genius?" Brian kidded.

Lorelei couldn't help but smile. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"In this case, it may be a good thing, now that she and Marie managed to get a well-rounded woman into my house. Don't ask me how, but they succeeded, and for once, I'm not going to complain."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Lorelei had been getting ready for bed that night, figuring on taking a little extra time for herself since Joey appeared to have gone to a slumber party with her friends and Brian had stepped out for awhile to have drinks with Paul.

She had watched TV for awhile and then played a random song on the piano until she realized it was getting late, and she didn't want to disturb the neighbors. From there, Lorelei had gone into the bathroom to shower and put her clothes into the hamper before going back to her bedroom to finish up her nighttime preparations.

Still at her vanity dresser, Lorelei had a strange feeling come over her, and she looked in the vanity mirror, finding a blurry shadow standing there.

She was about to scream; being she didn't have her glasses on, she hadn't recognized who it was at first. What was worse, if someone had broken in, why didn't the alarm go off? Had Brian or Joey forgotten to set it when they left?

But then Lorelei recognized the short, blond figure standing in the doorway. "My God, Brian, why don't you just scare the hell out of me? I didn't even hear you come in!"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I took my shoes off when I came in because I thought you were in bed and didn't want to make any noise. Then I saw the door open and light on in here."

"Oh….well, all right." She went back to what she was doing, but saw he remained in the doorway, not taking his eyes off of her.

"What?" Lorelei asked

Brian cleared his throat. "Uh….nothing."

"Nothing, my ass. Spit it, Detective." She then smiled.

"You ever think of not pulling your hair back anymore?"

"Not really…I only wear it like this for bed."

"You should leave it down all the time. You know what I've noticed? Curvier girls always have _much_ healthier hair. I don't know why, but it's always shinier and silkier. It may be the feminine side of me, but I'm always looking at the hair."

"I didn't know you had that in you," Lorelei replied, beaming.

"Well, it's not something I make common knowledge for obvious reasons. I wasn't exactly a ladies' man, to say the least. I also have some resounding fear of women of high class, I can't even ask one what TIME it is."

"Really?" Lorelei was at a loss for words.

"Actually, before I met you, I would go find the nearest curvy chick, because I knew I could slide right up to her, put an arm around her, and, say, ask what time it is and I was good to go without being bitched at or 'ewwwwww'-ed."

"Who on earth would want to say 'eww' to someone like _you?" _She put her glasses back on and turned around. "You're the sweetest man I've ever known. Someone would have to be out of their mind."

"Yeah. Oh the things those high class skinny bitches miss out on. They go for the tall Adonis types, obviously. We short, funny looking dudes are left out of the equation, but lucky for us, there's a few smarter women left in the world."

"Their damn loss," she nodded Mr. Big Time Detective, checking out hair and worrying about being 'ewww'-ed if he approached women. Who would have thought it?

"I'm still wide awake," he announced. "You want to watch a movie or something?"

"May as well. I'm pretty awake now after you nearly scared me half to death."

"Sorry," Brian replied sheepishly. "Next time I can be like Paul and sound like a team of horses coming into the room."

She laughed as they went to the living room and sat side by side on the couch. "I think I'll take the lesser of the two evils. Pick a movie."

Brian flicked through the On Demand menu before stopping at something. "Ooh! _Lord of the Rings."_

"Works for me," Lorelei nodded.

"Look at us," he grinned. "A couple of geeks sitting home on a snowy Friday night in our night wear watching movies while my daughter is probably having the time of her life at a slumber party."

"Yes, imagine that," she agreed.

"But I will say one thing, it beat the hell out of sitting at the bar with Paul watching him being fawned over by a bunch of bimbos. I took my leave by making the excuse that I wanted to be home before the roads got too bad."

Lorelei nodded. She knew where he was coming from; neither of them were the touchy feely type. The idea of public displays of affection had made both of them cringe, let alone anything else.

About halfway through it Lorelei began to yawn and then doze off, her head involuntarily landing on Brian's shoulder. He didn't mind; instead, he put an around her, which made Lorelei's eyes shoot open and catch him staring down at her.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" He pulled off her glasses. "You definitely need to lose these."

Before Lorelei had a chance to protest, Brian touched her face and kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue. She tangled her hands in his beautiful hair and kissed him back, not sure what else to do.

"Oh baby, you are so beautiful, " he said when the kiss broke, then went in for the kill again before Lorelei could recover from the first kiss.

Neither had heard Joey come out of her bedroom, who stopped dead in her tracks at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Whoa, Dad, I didn't think you were so suave! Come up for air already!"

The kiss broke hastily, Lorelei blushing and sitting face forward as Brian jumped like a scalded cat.

"Jesus! Joey, I thought you were going to Lisa's tonight. Why the hell are you still here?"

"You honestly didn't think I was going out in that shit, did you? Besides, Lisa called and canceled it till next weekend, so you two will have to wait to neck until then. But gee, Dad, couldn't you find a better movie to make out to? _Lord of the Rings? _Good God." She made a face.

"Just go make some popcorn and quit being so obnoxious," Brian shook his head.

He then looked over at Lorelei, who giggled a little. "Talk about a mood killer," he said.

She nodded. "But better your daughter than your best friend. Knowing Paul, he'd never let you live this down."

"Yeah, and for some reason, I have a gut feeling Joey out there isn't going to either."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Hey, Romeo," Paul teased the next morning. "Guess you finally got to second base with your lady, huh?"

"Who the hell…" Brian began, then had a thought. "You talked to Joey, didn't you?"

He nodded. "I heard the whole thing about how she busted you playing tonsil hockey during _Lord of the Rings_. Nice make out movie, man."

"I'm going to kill that kid," Brian sighed. "And keep your damn voice down, will you? I don't need the whole precinct knowing my business. What _are _you doing here anyway?"

"Talking to the Captain. He, uh, needed some advice on a case he's working on."

Brian eyed him suspiciously. "Since when does Shields get case advice from private dicks?"

"Well, I've been used before," Paul said, indicating the now-closed Galloway case. He was doing his best to cover the _real_ reason for speaking with Captain Shields and hoped it was working.

"Must be something he's really looking at to call you down here," Brian nodded.

"Yeah, maybe he'll hand it to you," Paul grinned.

"Fine and dandy, but after the whole Galloway thing, I could use a break for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, believe it or not, the captain kind of said the same thing. So have you and the woman–"

Brian cut him off. "No, Paul, we haven't slept together if that was what you were about to ask. I'm not like you; I can't just fuck anything with a pulse. I'd like to take some time to know a woman before doing anything that serious, thank you."

"Don't know what you're missing out on, blondie," Paul teased. _And the chicks will really be after you when Shields delivers the good news_, he thought.

"Shut up, Paul." Brian rolled his eyes. "I know Lorelei isn't exactly in your league, but not only is she perfect for me and has actual _values_, but also she and Joey like each other. And rest assured, when it came down the choice of some woman or my kid, the kid is going to win, so any woman that accepts Joey is a bonus in my book."

"And has a big ass," Paul added.

"That too. Now, any other smart remarks?"

"No, outside of the thought that a chick would want a short dude," Paul laughed.

"Is it really that shocking that there is a woman in the world that would choose brains over beauty?" Brian shot him a dirty look. "You know, you should try boning up on your own smarts once in awhile, and you'd actually land a good woman. In the meanwhile, I plan to enjoy the one I have. And you can thank both my daughter and partner for running interference in bringing us together. God knows what I would have missed out on otherwise."

_Meanwhile:_

"Hey, everyone," Lorelei breezed in.

The room went silent, with everyone staring at her, something not lost on Lorelei.

"What?" she asked. "Can't a girl change her look once in awhile?"

"Who are you and what did you do with the girl we knew that wore glasses and pulled her hair back?" Eva teased.

"She's gone," Lorelei smiled.

Indeed the old one was; gone were the ponytail or a bun at the nape of her neck and now her dark hair hung over her shoulders, held back with a stylish yet simple headband. Lorelei had also put away her glasses and wore contact lenses, wearing makeup that accentuated her stark blue eyes.

"Damn girl, you and the detective are getting pretty hot and heavy now, huh?" Yvette asked. "First you go out for coffee, then the movies, then the lieutenant's retirement party, move in together, and here you are getting a new look. Of course, you couldn't pick a better time, being he could be about–"

She couldn't finish. Callie clapped a hand over her mouth. "Yvette!" Callie admonished her.

"Wait, no. Brian could be about _what?" _Lorelei wondered.

"Well, now that Vette let the cat out of the bag," Eva explained, "there's been some rumors going around that Brian could be the new replacement to help Captain Shields head up the Major Case Squad, especially since it just came out he'd passed his lieutenant's exam. Thing is, everyone's keeping it on the down low because one, nothing's been confirmed that the captain made his decision yet, and second, no one's even sure there's lieutenant's postions in general open in that department anyway."

"They're really considering him?" Lorelei was both shocked and elated.

"That's the word, but again, keep it quiet. No one knows for sure."

"Captain Shields is making an announcement next week," Callie added. "From what his secretary told us, there's going to be a press conference."

"This is amazing," Lorelei breathed. "But whoever it is, wouldn't they have to be notified first?"

Callie nodded. "More than likely. I don't think I would like the idea of my being told I was getting a promotion in front of the press. I'd prefer a head's up first."

Lorelei smiled and all but floated to her desk. "Come to think of it, so would I. Nevertheless, I think the next two weeks will be interesting."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Wow, Dad, are you sharp!" Joey said after giving a low whistle as Brian came out in full regulation uniform. "So today's the big day, huh?"

"Yeah," Brian groaned. "Don't get too used to it, though; I haven't worn this thing since before I went to Homicide and promoted to detective."

"And today, you're going to be a lieutenant."

He smiled. "Yeah. Who'd thought it this time last year when I was holed up in The Tombs with Marie and trying to get your happy ass off the streets?"

"Well……I wasn't so happy then," Joey replied.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be getting your butt to school?"

"Oh…yeah. Sorry, I didn't realize what time it was." Joey turned away from him and smiled knowingly. Captain Shields had already spoken with her principal and arranged for Joey to be at the precinct instead.

Joey then headed to the door as if to leave for school. "See you later, Liuetenant." She gave a mock salute.

Brian could only laugh and shake his head. Kids.

He had been oblivious to the stares from some people on the street as he headed to his car to go to the station. When he arrived, Brian was greeted by smiles and wolf whistles.

"All right, smart asses, very funny. Quit acting like you haven't seen a guy in uniform around here before."

"I think you've gotten a warm reception this morning, Lieutenant," Marie smiled appreciatively.

"Now you know why I only wear this thing to funerals and special cerermonies," Brian scoffed. "To be honest, I feel like I'm way back in Traffic wearing this shit."

"And you're nervous as hell," Marie pointed out.

Before Brian could say anything, she continued. "Come on, this is Davenport, your partner in good times since The Tombs. You don't have to play tough guy with me. I can see it in your eyes."

"Well….maybe I am a little," he confessed.

"By the way, I hate to ruin your morning, but the captain wants to see you in about ten minutes."

"What?" Brian asked. "Oh Jesus, of all days. Either I did something or didn't do something. Why else would he want to see me today? Hell, he's going to be at the swearing in of new lieutenants. And isn't he supposed to be giving a press conference about the new assistant head of Major Case in about half an hour? He needs to get shoving."

"I'm sure whatever it is, it will only take a short time."

Brian leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I have a feeling this is going to be a very long day."

_In Captain Shields' office:_

"Now, what I need for you three to do is stay out of sight for at least until the press conference," Captain Shields instructed Joey, Lorelei and Paul. "I'm going to see the new lieutenant in about ten minutes to deliver the good news."

"Who'd thought it?" Paul grinned. "You know, this time last year I was looking at jail time for a murder I didn't commit and my buddy stuck way out in The Tombs. Not to be nosy, but what made you choose him?"

Joey punched his arm. "Paul!"

Shields smiled at them. "No, it's fine, Josephine. One position, and I got one hundred recommendations. Truth be told, while it's good to have a strong jacket and a college degree, there was just something in Brian that stood out. Leadership and teamwork, for two. Another is thinking outside the box and having no trouble going outside his comfort zone."

"Loyalty," Lorelei added. "No one has to be on the force to see that much, either."

"And loyalty indeed," Shields agreed. "He may have questioned authority at times and there was the lapse in judgment that got Brian sent to The Tombs, but aside from all that, of all the recommendations I received, something tells me I'm not going to regret the decision I made in giving him the job. Did I happen to meniton he was one of the highest scorers on the lieutenant's exam? Beat out most of these smart ass college kids on that one. And he's 98 percent in firearms. I'd been insane to pass him over."

"Luckily, Dad doesn't use his revolver very often," Joey said.

"Yeah," Paul nodded, "let's just say I wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of short one's service piece out there."

Shields laughed, and then looked at his watch. "How about the three of you go grab some coffee? It's that time, and I'll be headed to the press conference after that."

"Sure thing," Lorelei smiled back. "After all, it isn't every day Paul and I get to play hooky from work and Joey skip school without repercussions. Come on guys, I'll treat you to Starbucks."

_Ten minutes later:_

Brian sighed and stared at his reflection for a moment, making sure his tie was right before knocking on the door.

"Enter," Shields called out, then grinned widely when Brian came in.

"You needed to see me, Captain?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Shields replied. "Relax, Lieutenant-to be, you aren't in any kind of trouble."

Brian had a confused look. "Then may I ask what this is about? You have to still be here instead of getting ready for your press conference for some important reason instead of waiting until after the swearing in of new lieutenants this afternoon."

Shields eyed him over. "Never thought I'd see you in that uniform again since you graduated from the academy and before you left Traffic," he said. "But I'm not here to discuss dress code. I'm here to discuss your promotion."

"Promotion? I think me making lieutenant kind of makes that obvious, Captain."

"Yes, of course. But there's some more news I needed to deliver to you before the press conference and the swearing in."

"And that would be…." Brian began, giving his superior a look.

"For one, I'm no longer going to be your boss," Shields said, "and second, effective in thirty minutes, you are going to be my right hand in heading the Major Case Squad. Congratulations, Lieutenant."

It was the last thing Brian would remember before things went black.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Brian," a female voice spoke through his fog. _"Brian."_

"He's coming to," another voice said. "Brian are you all right?"

He was fully awake now, with both Marie and Captain Shields kneeling by him. "What the fuck?"

"I didn't think you'd take the news of your promotion so well," Shields joked.

Brian sat up and looked over at him. "When promotion was mentioned, I initially thought I was going to be transferred out to either another department or another precinct. I didn't expect you to practically give me a heart attack with the news I'd be the other hand in heading up Major Case."

"Imagine if this had happened out in the squad room," Marie said to the captain. "This is a man who has seen everything from decapitations to the most heinous of murders to gory car accidents with little to no effect on him, but tell this same guy he's being promoted and he _faints."_

"Yeah, well, let it be known I'm about to become your _other_ boss, Davenport, and if one word of this gets out, I'll ship you back to The Tombs," Brian kidded.

"No you wouldn't," she laughed. "You couldn't live without me."

"She's right," Shields agreed. "Marie is one of our best detectives. Now, are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I'm good, nothing some of that rotgut coffee won't cure. Think I could get some?"

Marie nodded. "I think we can all use some. I'll be back."

Brian then got up and straightened himself. "Now that I've humiliated myself, what other surprises do you have in store for me today? And how about letting me sit down before you let me know this time?"

"Well, on that note, have a seat," Shields smiled before making a call to his secretary. "Marilyn, you can tell them they may come back up now."

Within a few minutes, Shields instructed Brian to turn around while beckoning to someone outside.

A huge grin crossed Brian's face. "Well, what is this?"

"Hi, Dad!" Joey said cheerfully as both she and Lorelei bent down to kiss each cheek.

"I should have known something was up when you were slow getting to school," Brian said to Joey as Marie returned with his coffee.

"Captain Shields called the principal and Mr. Ross said it was okay for me to skip today," she replied. "Hey, Marie!"

"Hey, ladies," Marie smiled. "Nice to see you again too, Paul."

"Ahh the lovely Detective Davenport," Paul smiled. "Looking good, dear lady."

"Hi, Marie," Lorelei smiled back. "And yes, Brian, my supervisor knows about me and gave me a paid day off," she added.

Brian grinned and then glanced at Paul. "Oh God, not you again. Don't you have some adulterers to chase?" he asked jokingly.

"What, and miss the big announcement of your promotion? Like hell I would," Paul replied, clapping him on the shoulder. "Congratualations, man."

"Yeah, I guess now I know why you were _really_ here talking to the Captain the other day."

"Of course. I had to give my best buddy and the best partner I ever had a glowing reference, taking into consideration you got me off a murder rap and saved my reputation."

"And glowing reference he did," Shields answered. "Even without it, the job would have been yours anyway. Paul just drove the point home."

"Glad to oblige," Paul grinned.

Shields then looked at his watch. "Well folks, much as I hate to break up this party, the media awaits, and now I have to make the official announcement."

"Right," Brian nodded, draining the coffee and making a face. "But how about no more surprises this time?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

A large crowd of people were standing outside of the precinct as Captain Shields made his official statement and introduced Brian's promotion. A few media members had gasped at the sight of him; the small blond man that stood before them looked more like a high school student that someone leading the Major Case Squad alongside the captain.

Brian did his best to refrain from laughing as he saw some of the reactions and Captain Shields was pleased with how he had handled the situation.

"If you all think your reactions were something, imagine the guy at the 7-11 where I buy cigarettes. Same guy each time, but he _still_ cards me."

Laughter took over the crowd.

"He gets carded at bars too!" Paul cried out jokingly. More laughter rang out as Brian playfully punched his best friend in the arm.

Shields knew by then he'd made the right choice; Brian was already a natural and it appeared he was going to be well-liked. Brian's co-workers–from the top brass all the way down to the secretaries and clerks–already respected him; it was important to Shields that the public liked the new lieutenant as well.

There was no question that would be the case; Brian came across as compassionate, intelligent, witty, and most importantly, approachable. Paul stood off to one side with a cheesy grin while Joey and Lorelei stood between Brian and Captain Shields as the captain made an official presentation.

As this all unfolded, he had a secret both only the captain and Lorelei knew; the two of them had just gotten engaged the night before and Brian had plans to approach the chaplain before the swearing in of new lieutenants that afternoon, and then taking Lorelei shopping for a ring that evening before breaking the news to Joey.

There would be no doubt the teenager would be thrilled once she knew, but with all that had been going on that day, Brian thought it would be wise to wait until everything had been out of the way first. Joey would be getting the long awaited mother she had dreamed of at last.

Shields had smiled on the pairing: the boisterous yet compassionate police lieutenant who could be heard coming into a room before anyone saw him and had a somewhat eccentric outlook on life, and the sweet, shy woman who had worked in the downstairs office as a clerk. If anything, he had initially thought Brian would go to his grave a confirmed bachelor before the quiet, dark haired woman entered his life. Lorelei had conquered what many had thought was impossible.

And many agreed Lorelei was good for him; working at the precinct, she understood the dangers of police work even though she wasn't a law enforcement officer herself. She wasn't a complainer, it hadn't taken much to make her happy, and she wasn't a 'spoiled princess' type like some of the other women were. Lorelei shopped thriftily, insisted on continuing to earn her own paycheck even after she'd gotten married despite that the considerable raise in salary and benefits Brian would receive would more than care for the two of them and Joey, kept their apartment immaculate, she wasn't high maintanance; going to a fast food place or a more upscale restaurant affected her not at all, and given the choice between going to a club and staying home with a book, Lorelei chose the latter.

Most of all, Lorelei was very devoted to Joey as if the girl were her own daughter, which she soon would be.

_That night:_

"Oh Jesus, what a long ass day," Brian sighed, kicking off his shoes, loosening his tie, and flopping on the couch. "I thought it would never end."

"Well, how many get promoted _twice_, pass out in the captain's office, and then charm the press and public all in one day?" Lorelei asked with a grin

"Do not remind me of the fainting episode," he said.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Joey called from the kitchen. "There's like six thousand things that got sent home with us from the swearing in party."

"Oh God, I think I'm going to puke," Brian groaned, laying back on the sofa back with his arm thrown over his eyes. "Holy shit, kid, don't tell me you're hungry. We've done nothing _but_ eat today. If I eat anything else, I'm going to fucking explode."

"Cool, does this mean I get the night off?" Joey teased.

"Yeah, but don't get too comfortable, little lady, because your ass goes back to school Monday." With that, Brian stood up and began to lower his pants.

"Dad!" Joey exclaimed. "Jeez!" She covered her eyes.

"What? I have on underwear," he protested. "Can't a man get comfortable in his own house? I've been wearing this shit all day."

"Were you like raised by wolves or something?" she asked. "Jesus, Dad. I'm not really interested in seeing you in your drawers."

"I will have you know that some of your friends think I have a nice ass, little miss."

"_Brian!" _Lorelei cried. "For the love of God!"

"All right, I'll go do this in the bedroom. I guess this is what I get for living with two women."

"That's beside the point, Brian. Don't traumatize the poor girl."

"I need eye bleach," Joey said. "I think that image has burned into my brain for life."

"Jesus Christ, you two act like you never saw a guy in his undies before." He made his way toward the bedroom. "Fine, I'll put on sweat pants if it makes you two happy."

"And a shirt," Joey added. "Paul's right, you really are a white boy. We don't want to see that pasty shit either."

"Keep it up, Josephine, and you'll be locked out on the balcony tonight," Brian called from the bedroom.

Joey turned to Lorelei. "Not to worry, Lor. That's a common threat that he _never _follows through on."

"And to think this is what is heading up the city's finest," Lorelei smiled back at her. "If they could only see him now."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"All right, Dad; I know you're up to something," Joey said, eying Brian suspiciously. "You and Lorelei have been kind of sneaky the last few days, and the other night, you sent me home with Paul while you two took off until late. Spit it."

"I think it would make more sense when Lorelei comes in from work," Brian answered.

"So it _does_ have to do with her!" she piped up.

"You could say that, kiddo." He was barely able to contain himself as it was; to spill the beans now before Lorelei got in the door would ruin the plan for both of them to tell Joey about their impending wedding.

"When is she coming home anyway?"

"Jesus, _bambino, _hold your water for another ten minutes, will you? And don't be raiding the refrigerator; we're going out for dinner tonight."

Joey brightened a little. "Wow, this must be something big if you're springing for dinner."

He looked at her. "Are you calling me cheap?" he asked teasingly.

"Maybe," she teased back.

"Perhaps you're right," Brian grinned, "but this is one occasion I will make an exception."

"This has to be really, _really _big."

"Bigger than you will ever know, kid."

"Well, I was going to go play football in the alley with some of the guys downstairs for a bit, but since this is so important, I can delay that."

"Uh, Joey, that's something else I need to discuss with you."

"What, me playing football? I thought guys liked sports."

"Of course sports are good, but sweetheart, you're almost seventeen years old and before we know it, you'll be graduating from high school. I think it's time for you to start being a young lady."

"Eww, does this mean I have to start wearing dresses and shit? And act all prissy and that stuff like some of the posh girls at school?"

"Actually, you can still be a lady without all that. I mean more like cut down on the language, playing football in the alley, making challenges with boys, fighting with other girls, and throwing spit balls, to name a few."

"I don't mind giving up the other stuff," she said, "but do I really have to quit playing football?"

Brian sighed; he guessed he could take the girl off the street, but not the street out of the girl.. Besides, Joey was willing to compromise a little; what was a game of football here and there? It certainly beat smacking around, scratching and pulling out hair of one of the cheerleaders and God knows how many other scraps Joey had gotten into at school.

"Okay," he relented. "I guess it won't hurt, but don't do it in such short shorts next time."

"Gee, Dad, overprotective much?"

"It's my job. Seriously, Joey, no shorts next year that are more than four inches above the knee. You can attract even more attention from perverts and molesters and you're beautiful enough as it is without _that."_

"Oh good, which means I can keep my board shorts."

"That's my girl."

Lorelei then came in the door. "Having a little chat I see."

"Just having a talk about it being time for the little miss here to act like a lady."

"Though I can still play football and wear my board shorts," Joey nodded. "So Dad, what's the big thing you wanted to tell me about now that Lorelei's home?"

"For God's sake, Joey, she barely got in the door. At least let her change her clothes and relax a bit before we leave."

Lorelei looked at him. "You _still_ haven't said anything?"

"I was waiting for you to get back and then we all went to dinner," Brian explained.

"Well I'm here now," she said. "Don't torture the girl like that."

Lorelei turned to Joey. "Sit down, honey. It's time Daddy and I got this out of the way. We've held it in long enough."

"Okay, if you insist," Brian replied, getting up and going to a drawer where they had kept Lorelei's ring since the purchase.

Joey's eyes widened at the sight of the small velvet box. "Is that what I think it is?"

Brian was about to hand it to Lorelei. "Perhaps," he teased Joey further.

"Oh come on, Dad, if you're going to give that to her, do it right!"

"You heard the young lady," Lorelei grinned at him.

"But I already asked once," he protested.

"Brian," Lorelei said, giving him a look. "Again, for your daughter."

He sighed. "Okay, but be warned, I'm not good at these formal type things."

"Give it your best shot. I don't think Joey is going to be that fussy."

"I'm not," Joey agreed. "Come on, Dad."

"Okay." He then got down on one knee, presenting Lorelei with her ring, putting it on her finger.

"See?" Joey said. "That wasn't bad at all!"

She then hugged both of them. "I'm finally going to get a _real _mom."

Regaining her composure quickly, Joey added," So where are we going for dinner? I'm starved! Watching one's dad get engaged takes a lot out of a girl!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Several months later:_

"All right," Lorelei laughed the afternoon after they had gotten married by the precinct's chaplain, "where are you taking me this time?"

"Can't be the honeymoon suite," Joey piped up from the back seat. "I doubt you two would take me on your wedding night."

"Oh this will be better than any honeymoon," Brian offered happily. "I doubt you two would have even see this coming."

"Brian, what are you up to?" Lorelei asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he grinned again, "just a little something I've been working on for months for your wedding present."

"Must be some wedding present," Joey said. "We've been on the road like forever."

"It's only been thirty minutes," Brian corrected her, "and we're almost there."

Lorelei looked around at the landmarks they had passed, with a feeling of familiarity coming over her. She didn't say anything, but couldn't help wondering why they were so far in the outskirts from town.

It hadn't taken her long to find out when Brian pulled into a driveway of a house that had a SOLD sign in the front yard.

"Bri….." she sighed, both surprised and elated. "This was my parents' house!"

"I know," he grinned. "And now it's ours."

"But….it was sold years ago to help settle the estate when my mom died. She didn't leave a will, and–"

He cut her off. "And I'm guessing the new owners couldn't keep up the payments, therefore it went into foreclosure. I got this major cut rate at a bank auction. I bid my ass off on this thing. And now it's all ours. Happy wedding present, babe."

"But how did you _know_ about this house?" she pressed.

"Dad, did you have Paul all up in someone's business again?" Joey asked.

Brian cleared his throat knowing he'd been busted. "Um…..you could say that."

Under any other circumstances, Lorelei would have been annoyed that someone would have been checking around where she had grown up, but this she had found touching. She had had so many happy memories in this house, and now, thanks to the generosity of her new husband, Lorelei would be able to make new ones with her own family.

She smiled to herself, thinking that she should thank Paul royally for tracking down all the necessary information to help make it possible for her to have this part of her life back again.

"Furniture will be here on Friday," Brian cut into her thoughts as they went up the walkway.

"What?" she asked.

"Welcome back," he grinned. "The new furniture will be coming Friday."

"What's wrong with what we have at the apartment?"

"Nothing, but I didn't think you'd want my ratty futon in your childhood home."

"But it's going to be yours and Joey's home too. We can at least bring some of it."

"Sure, but since we're making a new start as a family, it wouldn't hurt to get some new stuff too."

He turned the key in the front door and the three of them walked in.. Joey immediately scampered toward the back, looking out excitedly.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "A yard! A _real back yard!"_

"Gee, don't sound so disappointed, kid," Brian laughed.

"This is so cool. I can have people over and we can go out in the yard and stuff! Oh please, Dad, can we have a pool?"

"We haven't even moved in yet," he replied. "One thing at a time."

"CanwehaveapoolDadcanwehaveapoolDadcanwehaveapoolDadcanwehaveapoolDad?" Joey pressed.

"Right, and every Tom, Dick and Mary would be invading the yard. Let's just get settled in here first, okay?"

"Oh Bri, let's get a pool," Lorelei encouraged. "The poor girl's lived in town for who knows how long without a real yard as it is. And I never had a pool even when I lived here when I was her age."

"Yeah, Dad, we're out here private, so it isn't like people are going to be using it when we aren't around," Joey begged. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeassssssse?"

"Tell you what," Brian said. "You keep your grades up the rest of the year like you have been and I'll see about a pool."

"Awesome!" Joey cried, hugging him. "I sure will! Thanks, Dad!"

"What else could I do?" he chuckled. "I'm outnumbered by women as it is."

_The following spring:_

With the furniture (along with some things brought from the apartment Brian and Lorelei mutually agreed to keep), the necessary repairs made, and the new pool installed, the new house had been finally completed and the three of them were now living there full time. It had taken a little longer for Brian and Lorelei to get to work than it had when they were at the apartment, but the fact they were now homeowners and not renters made them both happy nevertheless.

Since his promotion to head up the Major Case Squad with Captain Shields, Brian had pushed to get Lorelei out of the clerk's office and be his personal secretary. Of course, she had jumped at the offer.

In a few months, however, Lorelei would be taking leave from her job; therefore, Brian would need to find a temporary secretary until she was cleared to return to the precinct.

They had been to the doctor two weeks before, given the news Lorelei was twelve weeks pregnant. Joey would be getting a younger brother or sister, and she was thrilled.

_This plan is working out better than I would have ever thought, _Joey had thought to herself. _I got a mom, a nice house with a yard, and now I am going to get a real sibling_. It was indeed a dream come true for her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Brian came in from his shift one evening to find Lorelei and Joey flipping through what appeared to be a scrapbook, giggling.

"Must be nice for some of us to get to sit around all day while others bust their asses," he joked. Even in her heavily pregnant state, Lorelei managed to keep the house immaculate and a good meal cooking.

"And hi to you too, Dad," Joey grinned, springing up to give him a kiss. "Did you bust anyone interesting today?"

"Eh, not yet. How was school?"

"Good. I need sixty cupcakes for the PTA bake sale this Friday."

"Which she just told me about at practically the last minute," Lorelei chuckled.

"Jesus, Joey," Brian groaned. "Didn't we discuss shit like this before?"

"Oh don't be so grumpy toward the girl," Lorelei chided. "I don't mind, really."

"I'm helping anyway," Joey added. "Oh, and David's coming over on Saturday."

Brian stiffened a little at the mention of a boy's name. "And who is David?"

"Relax, Dad, he's a study buddy from school. Nothing hot and heavy if that is what you were thinking. His mom's a nurse in the ER at the hospital and he's by himself a lot. I thought he'd like to come over."

"Oh……well, I guess that won't hurt." He knew the experience of single parenthood before Lorelei came into their lives.

"He's not a molester, Dad," Joey added, guessing exactly what he had been initially thinking.

"I'm sure. So what were you two laughing like hyenas about when I came in?"

Lorelei held up the scrapbook. "Your mom got sentimental and sent this. It has all kinds of things about you in it. She thought with the baby coming I'd like to see it."

"Your baby pictures are in there too," Joey said, starting to laugh.

"Let me see that!" he cried as the two began to howl.

"At least you have baby pictures," Joey giggled. "One thing I'll never have to worry about surfacing. The joy of being adopted."

"Oh God," Brian groaned, flipping through the scrapbook. "Are you women put on this earth for the purpose of humiliating us? Ma's got about everything in here. Old wrestling pictures, my stuff from the academy? Jesus Christ."

"That ring attire was pretty sexy," Joey teased.

"Joey, knock it off!" Brian exclaimed, blushing a little. "It was a job until I got out of the academy."

"Yeah, I better quit looking at that stuff; I don't want to have impure thoughts about the guy who adopted me." She shuddered a little before adding, "even if you are kind of cute."

"Joey," Brian warned.

"I'm just ragging on you, Dad. Anyway, I'm headed upstairs for a bit. I have to do this report for school and I'm almost done with it."

"No smart ass ones about me, young lady," Brian said teasingly.

"Oh let her have her fun," Lorelei grinned before looking at another page. "Oh my God!"

"What?"

Lorelei hurriedly flipped it, blushing. "That is definitely something one Josephine should _not _see."

"Oh shit, is that what I thought it was?" He took the book and flipped the page back. "Jesus, I can't believe Ma put that in there!"

"Considering there's a sixteen year old in the house, not exactly something I'd put in there. But to think I married someone that did a _Playgirl_ spread. Good lord." She began to giggle again.

"Hey, it was good money at the time and I have to admit they did a nice, tasteful job."

"Guess it made your mom proud enough to keep it."

He flexed his muscles. "What mama wouldn't want to be proud of the fantastic body they produced?"

"Okay, now it's really getting deep in here. I was expecting more along the lines of 'I was young and stupid' speech."

"I was young, but not stupid. Hey, I worked hard to get that beautiful," he teased.

"Well, let's hope your son doesn't repeat that part of history," she smiled.

Brian stopped short. "What?"

Lorelei smiled again, this time pulling something out of her desk drawer and handing it to him. "Another thing I planned to tell you," she added, indicating the sonogram picture. "It's a boy."

"A…._boy?"_

She nodded. "Looks like things will be evened up in a few more months. You won't be outnumbered by us women anymore."

He had a dreamy look. "Wow…a boy."

"Gee, Brian, don't be so disappointed," she teased, knowing he was thrilled.

"Well, Ma always said she hoped I'd have one just like me."

Lorelei had a look on her face that was indescribable. "Lord help us if that is the case."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Wow, Dad's really sawing down the forest over there," Joey observed as she looked up from her laptop toward Brian spread out on the couch in front of the TV, snoring.

"Wait till I turn off the TV," Lorelei chuckled. "He'll wake up and yell 'I was watching that!' It's happened before."

"Next time, ask him what was happening on the show then," Joey suggested.

"That may not be a bad idea," Lorelei giggled. "Then again, I'm not sure of the consequences. His mother did mention a few times he was the biggest hell she ever raised. Given the loose cannon your dad can be at times, I'm inclined to believe her."

"Yeah, we shouldn't pick at him tonight. He did pull a double, after all."

"And it will be quiet for awhile, plus maybe he won't be so grumpy when he wakes up for dinner."

"Good point. So how did it go at the doctor today, Ma?" Joey asked.

"Your baby brother is coming along quite well, though there may be a chance he could make an early appearance."

Joey's face showed concern. "How could that happen? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course. Sometimes, babies 'drop' early than the projected due date. Be assured, we're both healthy. Actually, it's quite rare for anyone to deliver on their exact due date anyway."

"I can't believe it's getting close to you having it. It's like you and Dad just got married yesterday and then you came from the doctor and told us you were pregnant."

"Thank your dad for having me conceive on our wedding night," Lorelei joked. "The first time we _did_ sleep together the whole time we'd been with each other."

"Must have been some strong swimmers. So you guys finishing up the nursery when Dad goes on vacation time next week?"

"Joey, you know that Daddy isn't exactly mechanically inclined," Lorelei laughed. "I might let him add a few touches here and there, but for the most part, I hired someone to put it together."

"Oh yeah," Joey remembered. "Kind of like him in the kitchen when he nearly set it on fire last week. Even I know to put flour and a lid over a grease fire instead of water. It's a miracle nobody got hurt."

"Which is why the kitchen is also off limits to him unless I'm out there. Lord knows how he ate before we met."

"I cooked, warmed up frozen meals, or we ordered out," Joey replied.

"I figured as such," Lorelei said with a chuckle.

"Wonder how he'll do with the baby?"

"I'm sure he'll be an old softy around his new son. Hard to believe Lieutenant Loose Cannon Tough Guy can be turned to mush when a child is involved, but as you know, he does."

Joey couldn't help but reflect for a moment, remembering back when she'd been a 'street kid' scraping for money by selling her body before the sleeping man less than a foot from her had come into her life to change it for the better. She would always be grateful to him even in the times they may disagree on things.

And now she was going to be a big sister; Joey had always dreamed of having a sibling to play with and share secrets as long as she could remember. Though there would be a large age gap between the two of them, Joey was looking forward to guiding her baby brother through the world, making sure he would have a better early life than she had had before Brian had busted her for soliciting up at The Tombs on that fateful day.

Meanwhile, Lorelei had gotten slightly annoyed with the TV still going while her husband dozed away on the sofa. She then flipped it to a news channel."

"Hey!" Brian grunted, quickly waking up. "I _was_ watching that, you know."

"All right, smart ass, then tell me what was going on," she replied, remembering Joey's earlier suggestion.

"Uh……." he began.

"Yeah, thought so. Don't doze off again, sleeping beauty, dinner should be ready in twenty minutes."

"Jesus," he yawned. "You women are wicked."

"Especially one about to give birth," Joey piped in. "Step lightly, Dad, especially in these last few weeks."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Brian sighed as he stared at several items in the jewelry store. "What do women like for Valentine's Day?" he asked.

"Dad, how long has it been since you got with Ma?" Joey inquired, giving him an odd look. "You should know her at least considerably well by now; after all, she is going to have your child."

"Thank you for that little reminder," he groaned, "but that doesn't help me much here."

"Ma's a simple person like you. She's not going to expect anything fancy."

"That's the problem," Brian sighed, "everything here is too fucking fancy and too rich for my blood. Let's try somewhere else."

"Come on, Dad, we've been here less than ten minutes; at least let us look at some other stuff."

A saleswoman smiled and walked up to them. "Is there something this lovely couple is interested in?" she asked.

"Ewwwww!" Joey cried. "We're not _together_; this is my dad!"

"Gee, kid, thanks a lot," Brian said. "Remember that the next time you want something."

"My goodness, he could almost pass for your older brother," the saleswoman replied.

Joey made a face. "Um….no thanks. It's enough he dragged me here."

Brian cleared his throat. "Anyway, we're looking for ideas on what to get my wife," he said.

"She's having a baby," Joey added.

"Jesus, Joey, why not tell the whole damn mall?" Brian asked.

"Oh, congratulations!" the saleswoman beamed. "In that case, we have some lovely things over here that she may like."

_Wonder how much this stuff costs, _he thought.

As if she read his mind, Joey spoke up, "For once, Dad, it won't kill you to splurge. This is Ma, remember?"

They had gone through several items before he and Joey agreed on a mother's ring, which would be custom designed. "Mine, your mother's, yours, and the baby's birthstones," Brian smiled at Joey. "It's perfect."

"And on sale," Joey agreed. "Right up your alley, but we won't tell Ma."

"I don't think it would make much difference if she did know. It's the thought that counts." Brian handed over a credit card, signing for the purchase and was informed the ring would be ready the day before Valentine's Day.

"I'm kind of glad you talked me to sticking around in there," he grinned at Joey as they left the jewelry store.

"Good, can we go to Baby World?" she asked.

"What? Jesus, you're almost as bad as your grandmother now, every time she visits, I get dragged to some damn baby store."

"Why not? Babies need stuff."

"Yeah, never mind the mother to be just got a bunch of shit from her baby shower."

"Which the kid will outgrow in less than two months," Joey pointed out.

"Tell you what, you can go to Baby World and I can hang out in Borders," Brian compromised. "Both of us can be happy and you can even make a side trip to Hot Topic."

Joey grinned and held out her hand. "Works for me, but I need some green."

He pulled out the Visa. "Five hundred is your limit. Don't go nuts," he warned her.

She pecked his cheek. "Thanks, Dad, you're an awesome guy even if you are a little nerdy at times."

"Yeah, that's me. Meet me back at the entrance at five thirty. We'll need to get home for dinner or your mother will send out the National Guard to hunt us down."

"No problem," she smiled before taking off. "See ya."

Brian sighed and raked a hand through his hair, thinking if Joey was this bat shit about the baby _now, _he could almost imagine what she was going to be like when the boy was born.

_A few hours later:_

Brian had checked his watch, seeing he would have to meet Joey within half an hour. The mall was a little less crowded now, figuring most people would have either gone home from work or were headed for dinner. He had already called Lorelei and let her know he and Joey would be headed back soon before starting to make his way toward their meeting spot.

As he headed toward the entrance, something had caught his ear; a call coming over a security guard's radio about a 'disturbance' at one of the stores. Brian recognized it as the jewelry store where he and Joey had been earlier to choose a Valentine's gift for Lorelei.

Ever prepared, Brian approached the guard, showing his badge that he always kept on him just in case. "I'm a cop, but I'm off duty. I can back you up."

The guard nodded. "Come with me."

A robbery was in progress; Brian had called into the station to report it while assisting the security personnel in giving chase. He had pulled his gun from his ankle holster when several loud pops went off and the last thing he'd felt was a burning sensation in his shoulder.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Lieutenant," a voice was calling softly and nudging Brian. "Lieutenant, can you hear me?"

Brian finally opened his eyes, looking around, seeing Captain Shields looking down at him. _Where the hell was he?_

"Wait…what? What the fuck happened and where am I?"

"You were shot during a robbery. You lost a good deal of blood and were brought to the emergency room."

It all came back to him then….going to meet Joey, hearing the call over a guard's radio, going to the scene…pulling his weapon…and then…._nothing. _

Until now.

_Oh God, Joey!_

"Captain, where's my daughter?" Brian asked, bordering on anxiety. Was she hurt too?

"Josephine's right outside. She was pretty upset for awhile until someone came to talk to her."

"Get her," Brian said weakly.

"You took a bad shot to the shoulder and not in the best shape," Shields countered.

"Get her," Brian repeated. "Fuck how I am, I need to see if my kid is okay."

Shields nodded, not quite fond of Joey seeing her father in his condition; Brian had lost a great deal of blood from the shoulder wound in addition to undergoing surgery to remove the bullet. On top of that, he had been a little groggy from surgery.

Joey came in a few minutes later, her face still showing signs she had been crying earlier. "Daddy," she said, her voice a mixture of joy and relief.

"There's my girl," he grinned weakly, hugging her with his good arm. "I just needed to know you weren't hurt or anything."

"I was scared, Dad…all that blood and you were out…I thought you were dead and all I could think about was who would tell Ma and how."

"I'm hard to kill, kid, didn't you know that? I'm a little druggy right now, but at least I'm still breathing. I should be out in a couple of days."

"Don't worry, I can take care of you when you come home," she smiled.

"Nothing doing, kid; you're going to school. I still have one good arm, remember?"

"You still need some help," Joey pressed, "and Ma can't do everything when she's about to have the baby."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it; I'm going to be off for awhile anyway."

"Are you going to get in trouble for helping those mall cops? You know, being off duty and all."

"Doubt it," Brian replied. "More than likely I'll probably get a sermon about calling in something when I'm off duty, but other than that, there shouldn't be a problem."

"Let's hope not. You kind of scared Captain Shields too."

"Oh I'm sure I scared a lot of people, kid. But trust me, no one is going to kill me off or get rid of me that easily."

_Meanwhile:_

"We just about have it," the doctor announced. "How's her vitals?"

"She's fine, Doctor," a nurse replied. "She's in the normal range on everything."

"And now we have ourselves a healthy boy in the world. Let's get this little guy cleaned up and his mother prepped to be taken to Recovery."

"Sure, Doctor," another nurse said, gently taking the baby. It would at least an hour before Lorelei woke up and would be able to see her newborn son, and they wanted him cleaned up and ready for that moment.

_Several hours later:_

Joey had tried calling home several times, but hadn't gotten an answer. She said nothing to Brian, figuring it may have been as something as simple as Lorelei taking a nap and shutting off the phone, and Joey didn't want to worry her dad by telling him no one was picking up the phone.

As soon as she heard Brian snoring again, she slipped out to get a soda from the vending machine down the hall, running into Eva, one of Lorelei's old co-workers.

"Oh, honey!" Eva said. "There you are. How's your dad?"

"Sleeping off whatever drugs they gave him," Joey replied.

"Oh, good. Listen, I wanted to find you and let you know that Lorelei's okay. She had the baby about two hours ago."

Joey looked at her in shock. _"Huh?!!"_

"When she heard about what happened to your dad, I guess the stress of it was too much and she went into labor," Eva explained. "She called me and Yvette and I brought her to the hospital. The baby was born by C-section. They're both doing very well."

"Wow," Joey breathed. "Both my folks are here. This has been some wild ass day, but at least things didn't turn out worse than they did."

Eva nodded, smiling. "Come on, let's go up to the nursery so you can meet your new baby brother."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Does he know I'm coming down?" Lorelei asked the next morning as she tried to clean up the best she could before they came to take her to see Brian. "God, I'm such a mess."

"Ma, you just had a baby," Joey reassured her while cuddling little Brilor Joseph in her arms. "Besides, Dad's probably seen you a lot worse and didn't care then. He's not exactly one hundred percent either, especially taking a bullet for some little old lady."

"Is that how it happened?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah, some gangsta kid tried to rob and shoot her and Dad took the bullet. Of course, he managed to get a shot off before it happened. He's lucky he just got winged in the shoulder, considering all the blood that came out. Scared the hell out of me."

"Scared you? It shook me up enough to have your brother there. I knew something was wrong when Captain Shields and Marie came to the door long after you and your dad were due back home."

"Marie came too?" Joey wondered. "I thought she and Dad didn't have much contact since he got promoted."

"It doesn't mean they're not still good friends," Lorelei smiled before a nurse came in with a wheelchair. It was time to formally introduce Brilor to his father.

_Meanwhile:_

"Jesus, dude, maybe I should get shot once in awhile," Paul grinned once the nurse had left. "You got a sponge bath from _that? _Holy shit, she's hot as hell."

"I wasn't really paying attention," Brian groaned as Marie shot Paul a dirty look. "I have a wife who happened to give birth last night, remember? Not to mention there is a lady present, so keep down the dirty comments."

Marie had to smile inwardly at her former partner's comments. Even as gruff and raunchy Brian himself could be at times, he was so respectful when women were present.

"Someone told you about Lorelei, I presume," she said.

"Eva and Yvette called this morning," Brian replied. "Apparently the big news about both her and me is all over the precinct already."

"You're also on Page Two," Paul said, holding up a newspaper article. "I heard of helping old ladies cross the street, but take a bullet for one? I'm impressed, shorty."

"I look at it this way, that's someone's mother or grandmother," Brian replied, taking the paper and scanning it. "I don't see what the big fuss is about."

"You took a bullet for someone, boss," Marie reminded him, smiling. "I would consider that a _very_ big deal, considering you head up Major Case with the captain. We don't exactly cover robberies, you know."

"And I am sure one Mrs. Nadine Norris would also tend to agree," Paul added. "I'm almost jealous. Why don't I get exciting shit like this?"

"Because you quit to become a private dick," Brian grinned.

"Hey, look," Paul grinned back as an aide brought in a plant. "You got an admirer."

"Probably from either Joey or the precinct," Brian shrugged.

Curious, Marie took the card and scanned it. "I don't think so, boss, even though they _did _take up a collection down at the squad room." She handed it to him.

"Wow. They're from Mrs. Norris and her son," he said, reading it.

"It's a gorgeous plant," Marie said.

"Yeah, too bad I have a black thumb," Brian nodded. "Joey's good at that stuff; maybe she can take care of it."

"Brian's the only dude I know that could kill a _cactus," _Paul laughed.

Brian gave him a look. "You want to be in that bed next to me, smart ass?"

"No, but you can't do anything with one arm anyway, so I have nothing to worry about."

"I don't, but both of Marie's are working," Brian said smugly. "And she's got both a 97 percent in firearms along with a great right hook."

"Oh….right. In that case, I should be quiet. By the way, Marie, how's the new partner?"

"Quinn? Great detective, personality of a wet dish cloth," Marie answered.

"Ron Quinn was one of Homicide's best," Brian clarified. "He was long overdue for a jump to Major Case. Eccentric, but very accurate and thorough. Before Homicide, he worked with both Missing Persons and the Larceny units. The guy is a walking encyclopedia of facts and figures about his cases."

"And anal retentive about his desk," Marie added, "but I guess I'm used to looking over and seeing Brian's disaster area of one."

"Hey, my desk had the 'lived in' look, little lady," Brian defended himself

"Yeah, it was lived in, all right," Paul answered. "Most people were afraid to touch it or open any drawers in fear something might crawl out of there. Jesus, Brian, did you _ever_ clean that thing?"

"My desk was cleaned three times-when I got booted to The Tombs, when I came to Major Case from The Tombs, and of course, my recent promotion to my own office."

"Which was also a mess," Marie cut in. "The captain's wife took the liberty of cleaning it yesterday. She even washed your coffee cup, which, according to her, looked like a mold experiment in progress."

"She killed my science project?" Brian teased.

"No offense, boss, but that thing did look like it hadn't been washed since the Bush administration."

"None taken. Tell Arlene I said thanks if you see her before I do."

Paul looked at his watch. "Much as I am enjoying this party, I have to take off. I have a client coming at two, and need to shift ass back to the office." He patted Brian's good shoulder. "Get some rest, hero, and don't excite those hot nurses or take advantage of that morphine pump too much."

"Very funny, smart ass."

"I need to get back to the station," Marie said. "Quinn will be having a bitch fit wondering where I've been all this time otherwise, not to mention I told the captain I'd be back by one thirty."

"Thanks for everything, guys," Brian grinned. "I should be back in a few days or so."

_A short time later:_

He must have dozed off for a bit, because the next thing Brian had known, Joey had popped in the room.

"Why aren't you in school?" he asked sternly after waking up.

"Dad, did you forget? It's teacher's in service day today. Three day weekend."

"Oh…right. Sorry, kiddo. Maybe Paul's right; I should lay off the morphine pump a bit."

"No, you're good. You've been through a lot the last day, but I got a surprise for you."

"They're finally going to let me get up to piss instead of using that fucking bedpan?"

"I talked to the nurse about that, but no, this is even better."

Joey stuck her head out the doorway, making a motion and nodding as if someone was out there.

A nurse then wheeled in a smiling Lorelei, holding tiny Brilor in her arms.

"What the…" he began before beaming at the sight of the two of them.

"We thought someone should come down and meet his daddy," Lorelei explained, handing the baby to Joey, who placed it in the crook of Brian's good arm.

"Brilor Joseph, say hello to Dad," Joey grinned proudly.

"Brilor?" he asked quizzically.

"Eva and Yvette's idea," Lorelei answered. "It's a combination of both our names and Joseph of course, was for Joey here."

"It's different without being too weird," Brian said. "And one good looking fellow, I may add."

"I hope so," Lorelei replied. "He looks just like you."

"Right down to the fuzz on his head," Joey added, gently stroking Brilor's head. "Look, he's blond."

"Looks like he's going to be a short dude, too."

"He was only seventeen inches at birth," Lorelei said.

Brian looked at the baby. "Be prepared for a lifetime of short jokes, kid, especially from your godfather. Lord knows I've heard them all from just Paul alone."

"Aww, look, Dad," Joey cooed as Brilor curled a fist around one of Brian's fingers. "He likes you already."

"Yeah," he grinned down at his son, "I think this little guy and his old man are going to hit it off just fine, especially when he's older and hears about the circumstances of his birth."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"What are you doing back here already?" Marie asked a few days. "You've been out of the hospital barely two days, plus you should be at home enjoying your new son."

"One, I was bored shitless, and two, I was probably driving my poor wife crazy. She has enough to do with taking care of Brilor without me being underfoot." Brian held up his good arm. "Besides, it's a good thing I'm right handed or I'd be totally fucked."

"Still, it can't be easy to manage with one arm," Marie replied, observing the sling Brian wore to hold his injured shoulder in place. "At least let me help you with something since Quinn is being an ass and I can use the break from him."

"Hey, you thought I was an ass too and now look where we are," Brian nodded. "Look, just give Ron a chance, will you? Granted the guy is a bit strange, but he's one of the best we have up here."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be in this hell if you hadn't gotten promoted and Paul hadn't thrown in the towel. Then again, I could have fared much worse and gotten stuck with Martino as the captain originally planned."

"I wouldn't stick my worst enemy with Martino, much less a good detective like you. Seriously, you and Quinn will blend better than you think. Just give him time." Brian then smiled. "If you were going to get stuck with a lecherous Italian, between me and Martino, you lucked out with me as the lesser of two evils. It worked out with us at The Tombs, didn't it?"

"Better than I ever imagined, to be honest," Marie smiled back. "How are Lorelei and the baby doing, by the way?"

"Lor's doing great. And the kid has good strong lungs, I can tell you that much."

"Guess we know Brilor takes after his dad in that respect," Marie laughed.

"Oh you're just a barrel of laughs, Davenport," Brian replied. "Whenever the opportunity arises for you to get your eardrums blown out by screams, get pissed on, shit on, and puked on, we'll see who's laughing."

"Don't be such hard ass, boss," Marie grinned, seeing through his demeanor. "You love that baby boy to pieces, just like you do Joey."

"Yeah, you busted me again; they're both great kids. The thing now is that Joey thinks every time Brilor even as much as whimpers, she has to pick him up. She'll spoil him shitless at the rate she's going."

"She's going to make a wonderful older sister," Marie praised. "And good practice for when she's a mom herself."

"Jesus, don't even go there; I'm barely adjusted to fatherhood. I don't even want to think about _grandkids_ yet."

"Don't worry; you have at least a good ten to twenty years to worry about that."

"Anyway," Brian said, handing her a file. "I have a case here that would be perfect for you and Quinn. It's good for a guy like him into facts and figures and for someone like you that likes to cut to the chase."

Marie studied the file for a moment. "Embezzlement? Oh this will definitely be right up Quinn's alley. And a kid's community center to boot. Okay, this is starting to piss me off already, and I've barely scanned the file."

"That's the Davenport I know and love," Brian grinned. "So do you think you can work on that without you and Quinn killing each other? I'll be your direct contact instead of the captain, by the way, so if Quinn gives you any bullshit, send him to me."

Marie nodded. "I think I'm going to like this idea. I'll get right on this and let Detective Anal Retentive out there know what's happening as well. Meanwhile, you really should go home before the captain finds you here and gives you shit."

"Too late, he already has, and I let him know in no uncertain terms my happy ass is staying right where it is, at least for today."

_Later that day:_

"I can't believe Dad went back to work so soon," Joey said after she had come in from school. "I thought he'd take at least a week off to recover and spend time with you and Brilor."

"You should know your dad better than that by now," Lorelei chuckled. "I think he was climbing the walls sitting around here. Also take into consideration it's a good thing he can run on so little sleep the way Bri's been yelling the last few nights."

"Doctor said Bri Bri had a little cold," Joey replied. "That explains most of the fussing, doesn't it?"

"Ear infection," Lorelei corrected, "but since he's gotten the antibiotics, he hasn't been as fussy, so I presume it's finally starting to clear up."

Both of their attention was then turned to the noises on the baby monitor. Brilor was awake.

"I'll get him," Joey offered.

"Sweetheart, you can't pick him up every time he whines a little," Lorelei said. "It spoils them."

"Well, what's Bri Bri for?" Joey smiled before going toward the baby's room.

_Oh lordy, that girl, _Lorelei thought, shaking her head and chuckling as she heard Joey cooing at Brilor over the baby monitor.

"Wow, kid, you are a stinky boy," she heard Joey say. "What's Ma and Dad feeding you? Oh well, may as well change you while I'm here. You are not going out to Ma smelling like that."

Joey came out several minutes later, placing Brilor in Lorelei's arms before heading out to the trash can. "This definitely needs to be dumped in a toxic waste bin," she commented. "I think whatever's either in those baby antibiotics or what you and Dad are feeding him, it's making some serious radioactive stuff here."

"More like he's taking after his father in that department," Lorelei teased.

Joey returned a few minutes later, offering to take Brilor again.

"That might not be a bad idea," Lorelei nodded. "I need to get dinner ready before your dad gets home anyway."

Joey agreed, happily taking Brilor. "I think I can keep him entertained for awhile."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

About a month later, Brian had his sling off and was nearly healed. He had been home with Joey and Brilor that evening when Lorelei had to work a second shift because someone had called off.

"Dad, hold the bottle up," Joey instructed him as he fed Brilor. "He'll get gas and have a tummy ache otherwise."

"You want to do this?" Brian gave her a look. "You've been on my case all night about this kid. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was yours instead of just your baby brother."

"Well, at least you got diaper changing down even though for some reason Bri Bri likes to pee on you."

"Do not _ever_ put me through that again," he warned her.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, Dad, but I have a feeling Ma just might, at least until Bri Bri is potty trained."

"Oh God. Kids fucking hate me."

"No they don't," Joey replied. "You just got to loosen up around them. Seriously, Dad, sometimes you act like you've never seen a baby in your life."

"I should spend more time at home, shouldn't I? Guess I'm used to a kid that's already grown."

"Time to burp him," Joey announced; checking the bottle to make sure he hadn't given Brilor more than Lorelei had specified.

"Okay," he said, pulling the baby up on his shoulder just as the doorbell rang. "Think you can get that while I have the _bambino_ here?"

"Sure. Oh, and put a cloth on your shoulder, otherwise, Bri Bri might spit up on your shirt and sour baby milk doesn't smell all that great."

"Thanks for the warning, now go get the door before they pound it in."

"Shit, I should have brought a camera…..wait, I have my camera phone," Paul said as he stepped in, giving a goofy grin as he snapped Brian burping the baby.

"You know I can ice pick you in the aorta for that, right?" Brian replied, shooting a dirty look.

"Oh come on, Dad, you're so cute with him," Joey spoke up.

"You're not helping here, young lady," Brian shook his head, patting Brilor. "Come on, little guy. Give your old man a burp."

"This is priceless," Paul cackled.

"Paul, put away that fucking phone before I shove it up your ass," Brian warned, contining to pat Brilor's back, alternating rubbing in between pats. Soon he let out a loud belch.

"Dad, not funny," Joey said, raising an eyebrow.

"What's not funny? Your brother burped. I don't see the problem."

"Jesus, that sounded like one of yours, Brian," Paul laughed. "Guess the little man got his talent for that off of you, huh?"

He then turned to Joey. "Keep an eye on your dad there; the kid's still young enough not to protest if his old man farts and blames it on him."

"Paul!" Brian cried, wiping spittle off of Brilor's face.

"Oh, he already blames the _**cat**_ when he farts," Joey replied, ignoring her father. "Wouldn't shock me in the least if he tried that with Bri Bri too."

"Josephine." Brian glared at her.

"What? You do; even Ma says so."

Brian shook his head, giving Brilor the rest of his bottle. "We associate with some weird people, kid," he told the baby. "Jesus, you two make the people down at the precinct look sane."

"Anyway, buddy, how's the shoulder lately?" Paul asked with genuine concern.

"Pretty good, coming along faster than I thought," Brian grinned. "I guess the physical therapy idea wasn't so bad after all, and to think I only went initially to shut you and Lor up."

"Yeah, and you're lucky Ma hasn't found out about you being sweet on the therapist either."

This sparked Paul's interest. "Am I hearing things right? Straight up husband and dad flirting with his PT?"

"For fuck's sake, you two, it's not a crime to be friendly or to check out the girl. She's got a nice ass; I can't help but look sometimes, but that's _all _I'm doing. I'm married, not dead. Besides, no one can hold up to Lorelei, you know that. And if you must know, Alex just got married."

"Still, I can blame her for being friendly with you." Joey playfully pinched his cheeks. "You are kind of cute."

"Very funny, Joey," Brian said.

He pulled the empty bottle from Brilor's mouth and placed the baby on his shoulder again, patting Brilor's back. "Here we go again, little buddy." Soon Brilor let a second burp rip through the room.

"Good one," Joey praised. "I think you're getting the hang of it, Dad."

"I guess I am." He cradled Brilor in the crook of his arm, smiling down at him. "Oh wow."

"What?" Joey asked.

"This kid just smiled at me!" Brian was elated.

"Man, he probably just farted and showing signs he's relieved," Paul laughed. "Either that or he just figured out he has one funny looking old man."

"You're just a barrel of laughs, Paul," Brian glared at him. "I swear, this kid smiled."

"He probably did," Joey nodded eagerly. "That's so cool, Dad. You got to see Bri Bri smile."

"Yeah, imagine that. I think this little guy likes me after all."

"I could have told you that," Joey grinned.

Brilor smiled up at him again. "You see? He really likes you, Dad. Stop being so paranoid," Joey reassured him.

A moment later, they all heard a strange sound and made faces at the smell that filled the room.

"Oh God," Brian groaned. "His pants just vibrated."

Paul snickered. "Sounds to me like he understands Dad's on diaper duty."

"Sure, Paul, yuk it up at my expense. Just for that, _you _can change him."

"Let me see him," Joey sighed, gently taking her brother and checking his pants. "You both can relax. Bri Bri just had a good fart."

"Thank you, Jesus," Brian sighed at the ceiling.

Paul fanned the air, making a face. "Guess he takes after his old man in that department too."

"Like you never ripped your share," Brian countered. "And while you're sitting here being a smart ass, eating my food and drinking my soda, we can give Joey here a break by giving the little man a bath."

"Uh…." Paul began.

"Practice makes perfect," Joey grinned at him. "Consider it on the job training for your own future."

"More the reason for me to remain a confirmed bachelor," Paul groaned as he followed Brian to the bathroom.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Wakey, wakey, time to play with the snakey," Brian said cheerfully one morning, nudging Lorelei, who grunted and slapped his hand away.

"Brian, I haven't even been completely cleared by the doctor yet," she groaned "Would you mind keeping your Roman hands and Russian fingers to yourself?"

"Do you have an idea how long it's been since I got any?"

"So go jerk off," she yawned.

"That only works for so long. Isn't there something else we can do? I'm horny."

"Not that I can think of. I was up with your son most of the night anyway, and the last thing we need is to make another child before Brilor's a year old.."

"Jesus, talk about a mood killer, and to think I'm on vacation for two weeks."

"If it's any help, I have a doctor's appointment for a follow up on Friday."

"It's fine. I'll figure something out. You get some rest." Brian gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Where are you going?" she asked when he got out of bed.

"I need a shower," he replied as he headed into the bathroom. "Maybe get it in before the little guy wakes up. Too bad Joey's at school or she could take him somewhere. It's a nice day."

Lorelei didn't hear the last sentence; she had already drifted off again and didn't wake up until she heard the baby over the monitor. Reality once again had set in.

_Later:_

"What's your problem?" Paul asked, sipping coffee. "You've either been quiet or like a bear with a sore ass all morning."

"That isn't exactly the part of my anatomy that's 'sore', man," Brian sighed.

"You mean, uh…well…" Paul stumbled and then added, "She's holding out on the loving?"

"Lor hasn't exactly gotten the green light to have sex yet," Brian replied. "That's all. She hasn't cut me off."

"Oh God, talk about agony," Paul replied shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm not going to hell; I'm already there. We might have done it twice the entire time she was pregnant, and then of course none at all ever since she had Brilor."

"So, she won't do anything sexual at all?"

"Why am I even discussing this with you? The only action I've seen is Mary Hand and Her Five Ugly Daughters while sneaking in some late night porn on the side."

"You could hire a hooker," Paul offered with a grin.

"Are you forgetting something here? One, I'm a cop. Two, I head up Major Case with the captain. Three, I adopted a kid that was a hooker and busted my chops turning her around and getting her away from that life. The last thing I'd do is hire some random whore just to get my rocks off. No thanks, I'll stick to my hand until Lorelei gets the 'go' signal."

"Then you'll fuck like rabbits for another six months until she gets knocked up again."

"Perhaps, considering it's a little more difficult with a baby and teenager in the house. As for getting knocked up, she got prescribed something for that. We don't need to welcome a younger sibling for Brilor just yet. His _older_ sibling is a handful as it is."

"You know," Paul began, "Valentine's Day is coming up, and since you're on vacation, you can have the kiddos off somewhere while having a hot and heavy evening with your wife. Didn't you say Lorelei had a doctor appointment on Friday?"

"Yeah," Brian nodded. "If all as well, then you can take my spawn for a few hours."

"Ohhhhh no, man. Forget it. I have a hot ass date with Cameron, and I'm not messing it up changing the shitty diapers of one kid while his teenage sister blasts her weird music and takes over the phone."

"Some friend you are. I'm trying to get laid and you're worried about a date with your supermodel to help Joey watch your own godson. Fine, I'll call Yvette; she's probably spending it with her dog anyway and she's crazy about Brilor."

He then flipped open his phone, dialing Yvette's cell number and speaking to her for several minutes. Paul could guess from the now-animated conversation, Yvette had happily agreed to pitch in to help Joey with the baby while Brian and Lorelei had a rare evening alone.

"All set," he grinned as he snapped the phone shut. "Vette all but jumped at the idea. Now I just have a few more days to see how it turns out with Lor."

_Meanwhile:_

"Just thought I'd give you a heads up," Yvette said during a call while Lorelei was changing Brilor. "I just talked to your husband about having the kids stay here Saturday night. If I didn't know him any better, I'd think he had something planned for Valentine's Day."

Lorelei gave a slight groan. "Talk about putting the cart ahead of the horse. I don't see the doctor until Friday and it isn't a guarantee he will clear me for….well, you know."

"Sex," Yvette giggled.

"Nice to see you're still blunt as always," Lorelei teased.

"Girl, you were pregnant for nine months and then had that sweet baby boy, of course the mister is going to be climbing the walls. He needs some action."

"I know, he's been a pest ever since he went on vacation," Lorelei agreed.

"You know, you don't have to wait for a doctor appointment. There's more than one way to skin a cat."

"What on earth are you indicating, Yvette?"

"You didn't hear about when Detective Gregson's wife had twins? He was kind of like the Lieutenant; a real pain simply because he was horny. Anyway, the wifey found other ways to make him happy until she got the all clear from her doctor . Long story short, he was in a much better mood after that."

"Do I really want to know this?" Lorelei asked, dreading the answer.

"I think you should," Yvette laughed before going into details.

"Oh my God. Are you _kidding me?!"_ Lorelei exclaimed, incredulous.

"Come on, Lor, you never done that to him?"

"Once," Lorelei answered. "On our wedding night before we did the deed and I conceived Brilor."

"Should try it again," Yvette encouraged. "You and we will have a happier Lieutenant, trust me."

Lorelei hung up, shaking her head before picking up her son. "And I thought your father had strange friends," she told him.

Brilor smiled widely at his mother; he wasn't sure what she was saying, but figured he _would _laugh in case it was funny.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The following morning, Joey had been about to leave for school when she spotted Brian coming through. She knew her dad wasn't usually a morning person, and he'd been grumpy lately, but she had attributed that part to having a baby in the house. For once, however, Brilor had slept through the night and still wasn't awake yet.

Putting up her hands, Joey made a sign of the cross with her index fingers and stepped back.

"All right, we don't need smart ass comments from the teenage daughter section," Brian said, laughing.

"Wait, I need to check outside to see if hell froze over yet," she joked. "You're in a good mood."

"Your brother sleeping all the way through the night helped a bit. That and some….uh, 'quality time' with your mother before we went to sleep."

Joey made a face. "Say no more. Any plans for today?"

"I'll probably drop by the precinct for a bit to say hello to Marie and the captain, and then maybe terrorize Paul with my presence for awhile."

"Wow, some vacation. Most people would actually go somewhere like Hawaii."

"My trip for the year was done on your ma's and my honeymoon," Brian replied, "and no one has to be explained the outcome of _that."_

"Bri Bri," Joey giggled. "Anyway, I got to get to the bus stop."

"Fuck the bus stop this morning; I can drive you."

She lit up. "Really? Wow, thanks a lot, Dad."

Lorelei came in, carrying Brilor, who smiled at all of them. "Someone finally decided to wake up and honor us with his little presence," she said.

"Smells like it too," Brian replied, making a face. "What crawled up that kid and died?"

Joey gave him a gentle tickle, offering to change him. "Looks like Dad isn't the only one that's in a good mood. Come on, baby brother, let's get you a clean butt."

"Shouldn't you be getting off to school?" Lorelei asked.

"Usually, but Dad offered to take me this morning. I can change Bri Bri. No problem."

"I thought it would only make sense since I'm going down to the precinct for a bit anyway," Brian added.

"Brian, you're on vacation," Lorelei reminded him. "I think the precinct can survive two weeks without you."

"Sure, but I actually wanted to drop in to say hi to the captain and Marie anyway; I promised her and the captain's wife new pictures of the baby. Plus I'm having lunch with Paul."

"Didn't you just see him yesterday?" Lorelei wondered. "If some of us didn't know any better, we'd think you two were having an affair."

Brian laughed and struck a gay effect pose. "Oh yes, Paul is my secret lover. Seriously, though, I'm trying to get him in the DA's office. I figure since he's both on his way to law school soon, plus there's an opening for an investigator, it would be perfect for him. I don't know which one of us like to dig up shit on cases more."

"If he is as thorough as he was when he was on the force, it would work out well for him."

"Exactly my point, my love," he nodded. "Hey, Joey, you about ready to go?"

"Yeah, Dad. I just got to put Bri Bri's clean onesie on. I'll be right out."

"Kind of makes me wonder how we lucked out having a teenager that revels in changing her sibling's shitty diapers," Brian chuckled.

"And not act like she's dying a slow and painful death while doing it," Lorelei replied.

"Oh come on, Lor, you know I'm not cut out for the small ones. I'm used to them being Joey's age."

"Actually, you haven't done too bad with Brilor. He's bonded with you, and for reference, he's peed and spit up on me too. But, since we have him for at least the next eighteen years, we better buck up and enjoy it."

"Here's the little man with the clean butt," Joey said cheerfully, bringing out Brilor and giving him to Lorelei before gathering up her backpack. "Okay, another day of school hell ahead of me. Let's go, Dad."

_Later that day:_

Paul had just downed an entire can of Pepsi in less than five minutes before letting it rip, being rewarded with a dirty look from his best friend and former partner when people at nearby tables turned to stare.

"Fucking hell, Paul, were you raised by wolves? We're in an outdoor café."

"I was thirsty," he protested, "I can't help the carbonation made me gassy."

"Jesus Christ," Brian groaned, "and you wonder why you can't stay in a serious relationship."

"Cam and I have belching contests all the time. She's always kept me in a good mood. Speaking of which, you're terribly cheerful today. Did you get yet another raise or something?"

"Oh, I got a raise all right, but not the kind that has to do with work," Brian grinned.

"Wait a minute," Paul said. "I thought you and Lor couldn't do anything until she got cleared by the doctor on Friday, if in fact she does."

Brian grinned, "More than one way to work around that, my friend."

"Hang on," Paul said. "Did Lor by any chance….." he paused before announcing "give you a _**blow job?"**_, finally figuring it out.

"For the love of Christ, Paul, could you say it any louder? I don't think the entire place heard you. Consider yourself lucky you're my best friend or I'd have no problem whacking off your balls and hanging them on the mantel."

"Well, that explains your cheerful demeanor today," Paul grinned knowingly. "I never thought I'd say this, buddy, but you are one lucky bastard."

"On the subject of lucky," Brian grinned back, "the DA wants you to call him. I think you may have won the job. He was pretty enthusiastic at the mention of your name anyway."

"Exactly how much time will this job take?" Paul wondered. "I mean, there's my regular clientele, school coming up, and of course with me and Cam getting serious….."

"Whoa, back your tanned ass up. You're getting serious with the model?"

Paul grinned again. "You know it."

"Holy shit," Brian kidded. "I never thought it would come to pass that I would see you in a relationship that lasted more than two weeks at a time. This must be a world record."

"Well excuse me for not meeting, dating, shacking up with, marrying, and knocking up a woman in less than a year like some people," Paul teased back.

"Strange things tend to happen when you find the right one," Brian smiled widely. "Whatever you're doing for a change, stick with it, and you'll be further ahead yet."

.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Fucking incredible," Brian panted as he collapsed on the bed beside Lorelei. "Remind me to put your doctor in my will for giving you the all clear."

She had to giggle a little. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

"Yeah. Sorry about practically attacking you when you barely got in the door from the doctor's office."

"Given the circumstances, it's perfectly understandable."

"So you want to get a shower and go to dinner?"

"Aren't you Mr. Romance," she teased. "Sex, and then a shower before dinner."

"Hey, with the kids out of the house at least overnight, we may as well make best of the little quality time we have."

Lorelei nodded. "Good idea."

The phone then rang, causing him to groan. "I knew this night was going all too well."

"I'll get it," she said, checking the caller ID. "It's Yvette, probably wanting to ask something about Brilor."

"Couldn't it have waited till later?" he whined.

"Don't have a hissy fit; it will probably take less than two minutes."

Brian yawned and grabbed the TV remote. "Okay then. I'll entertain myself for a few."

"No porn," she warned him teasingly.

"Oh right, I'm going to watch dirty movies with my wife right here. Then again I could see what's on the gay channel."

"You are one weird man," she laughed before directing her attention to the phone.

Lorelei spoke to Yvette for awhile about specific feeding instructions for Brilor; Joey hadn't been sure of the exact amounts and both had figured it would be better to call Lorelei than take the chance of guessing, with the end result either being him receiving too much or too little."

She told Yvette not to worry about it before giving the needed directions before speaking to Joey for a few minutes and telling her not to monopolize Yvette's phone or play music too loud.

"Don't worry, Ma," Joey reassured her. "I have my ear buds so I don't disturb the baby and my own cell phone if I need to call anyone for something. I'm hardly a little kid."

"I know, sweetie," Lorelei answered, "but I just want to make sure you don't give Vette any more trouble than she needs."

"Bri Bri and I will be fine, Ma," Joey said. "Go back to your romantic evening with Dad. It isn't often that you get those opportunities."

Lorelei then hung up, her attention then turned to a strange noise. Looking down, she saw Brian asleep, snoring away.

"Oh this is one romantic evening," she muttered to herself, picking up the remote to change the channel.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"_Dad fell asleep?" _Joey asked incredulously the following Monday while cuddling Brilor on her lap. She had the day off from school for President's Day.

"He fell asleep," Lorelei nodded.. "I don't think I was on the phone with Yvette ten minutes. One minute, he was turning on the TV, and when I hung up, there he was snoring like a bear."

"Wow, and to think I dreamed of marrying a guy like dear old Dad."

"Well, I guess he was a bit tired, being Brilor kept us both up most of the time the night before, and it caught up to your dad."

"But you guys slept through the night for the first time in awhile, huh?"

"Amazingly, yes, until your dad had wandering hands yesterday _and_ this morning."

Joey made a face. "Uh oh. TMI, TMI! Just stop right there."

"Yes, maybe it's best that I do," Lorelei smiled. "But speaking of your dad, think you can entertain and make lunch for Mr. Excitement while I take your brother to the doctor?"

"Sure," Joey replied. "But why? Something wrong with Bri Bri?" She looked down at the baby, who seemed content and smiley.

"Of course not. It's for his well baby check up."

"Oh. Well, thank goodness; I thought he was sick or something and I didn't know it. He seems pretty healthy even with the fussing now and then. But we all know babies fuss sometimes."

"Of course, but I'm sure when he gets a little older it won't be so much."

"Maybe." Joey turned up her nose. "But I think someone needs a change first; either that or Dad ripped one in there."

"I heard that," Brian called groggily from the living room, "and I am _**not**_ the guilty party this time."

"I thought he was taking a nap," Joey said.

"Even napping, he has bionic ears," Lorelei joked, taking Brilor. "I guess it came with his job."

"Lor, what's for lunch?" Brian whined from the living room.

"As does his appetite apparently," Joey added. "Let me start getting things going while you change Bri Bri and take him to the doctor."

"Thanks," Lorelei said appreciatively. "That will help a lot."

_Later:_

"Hey, kiddo, think I could get your advice on something?" Brian asked while Joey had been cleaning up after lunch, placing dishes in the dishwasher.

"You're asking your own sixteen year old daughter for advice? Hmm, that's a new one, but okay, sure."

"What's a sweeter Valentine's Day gesture, dinner out or at homemade by me?"

Joey shot him a puzzled look. "Dad, Valentine's Day was this past weekend. You know, when you _fell asleep?"_

"You two are not going to let me live that down, are you?"

"It will a good story to tell Bri Bri when he gets older," she giggled.

"Well, for what it's worth, I want to compensate for it. So just answer the question."

"Definitely dinner at homemade by you, provided you don't burn down the house in the process."

"Very funny. I've been completely stuck on what to do for a make up of sorts for Valentine's Day. I'm _horrible _at this shit. I'm surprised your mother went for the idea of letting you and Brilor stay with Yvette before the original plan got sidetracked."

"By you falling asleep while Ma was talking to Yvette," Joey grinned again. "But seriously, Dad, dinner made at home, in my opinion, speaks of much more thought and effort and it's more intimate."

"Yeah... good point. Thank you, sweetheart."

"Anytime. Just call me Joey Kendrick, Teen Marriage Counselor."

"All right, smart ass, don't get too big for your pants over there."

"By the way, did you ever pick up that ring we picked out for Ma the day you got shot?"

"Holy shit, I totally forgot about that! Thanks for bringing that up; I need to call the place to see if they still have it." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"While you're at it, a single pink rose would be a nice touch too," Joey added, nodding.

"I was just thinking that. It would have more meaning than getting her a whole dozen." Brian then spoke into the phone for a few minutes.

"Good news," he said, hanging up. "It's still there. Maybe I can make an excuse to go and pick it up later or better yet, have Marie get it and hide it at her place."

"Why Marie? Paul's closer to the mall. Why not ask him?" Joey wondered.

"Because Paul would lose himself in his own bathroom, especially after he's smoked a couple. I'm not about to entrust him to hide a two thousand dollar ring. I'd feel more comfortable if Marie did it."

Brian dialed his phone again, making a face. "Fucking voice mail; probably out on some case with Quinn. May as well leave a message."

He left Marie a brief message and then hung up. "Now to wait for her to call back, hopefully while your mother's still gone."

"She will probably do it anyway," Joey nodded.

Brian grinned in agreement before dialing another number.

"Now who are you calling?" Joey inquired.

"Hell, to see if they're hiring. Nosy much?"

"Just checking to see if it wasn't Dial a Porn," she laughed.

"You're just full of one liners today, aren't you? If you must know, I thought about getting your mother a pajama gram to go with all the other stuff."

"Aren't you going a bit nuts just to make up for falling asleep on the actual Valentine's Day?"

"Hey, kid, when I make up for something, I want to do it right," Brian winked before he placed the order.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Why is the kitchen all smoky? And where's Dad?" Joey asked when she came back with Brilor from the mall. Both had spent the evening with Cameron, who was alone herself because Paul had started law school and was working on a paper at the law library.

She had just dropped Joey and the baby off early because she had a photo shoot early the next morning, and of course, Joey had to go to school. Brilor was also getting fussy.

"He's in hiding in the den," Lorelei replied, taking the baby. "There was a little mishap with dinner and I rather teased him about it."

Joey shook her head, going over to knock on the door. "Dad, Bri Bri and I are back. Come on out."

"I am not coming out," Brian called from the den. "Never, ever again. That's embarrassing as fuck."

"Oh, come on, it can't be _that _bad," Joey reassured him.

"Your mother didn't stop laughing at me for over half an hour. She was on her ASS, hands on stomach, laughing at me. 'Leave it to you to burn spaghetti!' Yep, only me, the big time lieutenant and co-head of the Major Case Squad. I suck."

"Ma!" Joey exclaimed. "Why did you laugh at him?"

"He was just so cute, Joey. He was like a love sick teenage boy, and the next thing you know…the spaghetti was burning and the pot caught fire."

"Oh my God!"

"It wasn't so much that dinner was burned as the dance he was doing while using the fire extinguisher." She began to chuckle again, cuddling Brilor as he went to sleep in her arms.

"I'm glad you're finding all this hilarious at my expense, Lorelei. Now I know I'm not coming out till I go back to work," Brian scoffed from the den.

"Really, Ma, he had this whole day planned out himself because he felt bad about falling asleep Saturday night," Joey said. "It's not the first time he's burned something."

Brian couldn't help but smile behind the door at hearing Joey defend him. _What a kid, _he thought.

"Besides," he finally said, "I'm used to burning long, hard things."

"Dad, come on out. Please? For what it's worth, at least you made the effort."

"Yes, honey, come on," Lorelei encouraged. "I'm sorry for laughing, really I am. At least come say goodnight to your son before he goes to bed."

"Oh, all right," he sighed before opening the door, coming out and warning, "But one smart ass remark about the kitchen being smoky or my burning spaghetti noodles from either of you two, I'm sleeping in there tonight."

"I opened the window a little bit to get some of the smoke out," Joey said.

"Ahh, thanks, kiddo. Yeah, sorry about the disaster."

"Don't worry about it, Dad," she smiled up at him.

"How would you like to put this little guy to bed? He's had a long evening," Lorelei offered, suddenly feeling bad about how she'd acted earlier.

"Why, so you can laugh at how I do that too?" Brian gave her a look of mock hurt.

"More like you're very good at it and I feel bad about laughing at you earlier."

He brightened. "Yeah?"

"Yes, now come on, someone wants his bed."

While Joey parked in front of the TV flipping channels, Brian and Lorelei headed upstairs with the baby, changing and dressing Brilor before putting him down for the night.

"See there?" Lorelei smiled. "I think the only thing I'm good for with that child is a meal. Someone seems to like Daddy for everything else." She gave him a gentle tickle. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

Brilor gave a sleepy smile before he began to drift off again.

"Look at that," she said to Brian. "Even your own son agrees with me."

"He's a baby; of course he's going to agree with everybody."

Lorelei put an arm around his waist. "In all seriousness, though, thanks for everything this evening."

"Even if I practically set the house on fire?" He was glowing.

"Even that," she nodded. "It was the effort you made that counted more than anything. Most guys wouldn't have bothered. I will admit you order one mean pizza, though."

He broke out laughing. "Glad you approve!"

"And the mother's ring is stunning," she added, giving him a kiss. "Thank you. That's another one of your best qualities, knowing what _really _makes women happy."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"There is no way the initial suspect could have done all of that in that specific time frame," Quinn said in a conference with Brian and Captain Shields the following week. "For one, his alibi location is at least an hour from where the victim was found. The ME determined the time of death as midnight, and Davenport was able to confirm the guy being where he said he was when the victim was killed."

"What else do you have?" Shields asked.

"Just got a report back from the lab," Marie added. "The DNA profile doesn't match the rape kit either."

"Are you looking at anyone else?" Brian wondered.

"Not sure about Quinn here, but I'm having some second thoughts about the wife. Though she was seen at her job, her boss stated that there was a time span between nine and midnight where she couldn't be accounted."

"Dig up more on that," Shields suggested, as they all got up and he handed them another file. "Talk to anyone associated with the woman and if you can, get a DNA sample, even if it means one of us getting an order to get it. Meanwhile, lay off the husband; there's no reason for us now to keep tabs on him."

"Right," Quinn nodded. "Consider us on this immediately."

As the two detectives left, Shields turned to Brian, smiling, and going over to where Brilor lay in his carrier. "Well, young fellow, you just got an up close and personal view of your dad at work."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Brian apologized. "Lor had kind of a last minute thing to go to and couldn't get anyone to stay with him before Joey gets out of school."

"Don't worry about it. He's a good boy, aren't you, little guy?" Sheilds picked up Brilor, who grinned at him. "Consider this on the job training for the little man. We can get him started early to follow in his dad's footsteps to brilliance."

"I think his mother may beg to differ," Brian chuckled. "She says she worries enough about _me."_

"Don't know why; it isn't like you do much field work anymore."

"Which I miss terribly," Brian nodded. "That's the only drawback of this job; I need to get out more often."

"To be honest, I miss it too," Sheilds agreed. "That and teaching at the academy."

"Ahhh, the academy," Brian grinned. "The good old days."

"Yes, who would have thought it? That smart ass kid from Olympia that I pegged as most likely would either never get out of Traffic or general patrol. And now look at you, going from patrol to Traffic to Vice to Homicide before you arrived."

"Serves you right for not getting the meaning behind 'assume', Captain," Brian laughed. "And in our line of work, we can never assume anything."

"Nice to know you were paying attention after all," Shields grinned back. "How about some coffee? I think we both deserve it."

"Works for me. Take your time getting it; I have to change the little future detective here anyway."

Shields nodded, going off to get the coffee while Brian changed the baby, just settling Brilor back into the carrier as Shields returned with two steaming mugs.

"We got lucky," he said, handing Brian a mug. "Someone just made a fresh pot."

"Question is, did they _wash_ the pot beforehand?" Brian joked

"I'm sure Arlene did at one point when she was here yesterday. By the way, she loved the new pictures of the kids. Jospehine seems to be thriving these days."

"Yeah, Joey's the typical sixteen year old these days. Now she's begging for her driver's license."

"Oh? What are you doing about that?" Shields took a sip of coffee and made a face.

"Not sure how Lorelei will react to that, but I told Joey to not even think about it unless I was with her to help her prepare for the test."

"Yes, better to have a parent teach them the basics than to go off with some of their friends," Shields agreed, making a more profound face when he drank more coffee.

It wasn't lost on Brian this time. "Something wrong, Captain?"

"Whoever is doing the coffee room between Arlene's visits should keep a closer check on the milk," Shields replied. "What's in there isn't exactly fresh, to say the least."

"Uhhh…..Captain, you wouldn't happen to have used what was in the blue container, did you?" Brian asked slowly, dreading the answer.

"That's the one," Shields nodded. "Why?"

"Because some of your future detective's dinner is in your coffee mug right now."


	37. Chapter 37 CONCLUSION

**Chapter 37-CONCLUSION**

_Five years later:_

Joey was about to graduate from college. Inspired by the good role models she had had around her, she had majored in social work with the goal of helping kids get off the streets and now was about to return to Morgan House, this time as a counselor. She also attended court proceedings for street prostitutes, advising them and giving them information on Morgan House, showing that she was living proof that things _could _get better.

Brilor had gone through the transition from adorable blond baby to curious toddler and now had just finished kindergarten. Joey still adored the boy and sometimes took him to work with her to give Lorelei a much needed break on her days off from her own job. Both Max and the girls staying at Morgan House loved Brilor; he never lacked for company to play with him when Joey was busy.

Captain Roger Shields eventually retired from the precinct, and now Brian was the sole head of the Major Case Squad. Marie now had her fourth partner since becoming a detective herself with Detective Patti Shultz, who had been promoted from Narcotics.

Detective Ron Quinn was now Lieutenant Ron Quinn, heading up Homicide since the death of his predecessor. Quinn had gotten a high recommendation from Brian for the position, citing Quinn's long list of accomplishments and clearing even the most difficult of case files of the Major Case Squad.

Paul had gotten his law degree, married Cameron, who left modeling to run his PI business while he had become an Assistant District Attorney once he had passed the bar exam. He was about to prosecute his first murder case, one that had come of out the Major Case Squad, the final case Quinn had played a major role in solving. Brian, Marie and Quinn had been his strongest supporters in preparing the case.

They all now sat together as Brilor was performing his part in a city theater production; the child had been "discovered" by a talent agent one afternoon while Joey had taken him to Wal-Mart to pick out a present for his birthday. The woman had been taken by the adorable blond boy and given Joey a card. Joey had informed the talent agent that she would have to speak with their parents, and then get back.

From there, she both informed Lorelei and Brian about the incident and called in a favor to Cameron to check out the company. Cameron had informed them that the agency was one of the best in the city, and they would have to be _insane_ not to let them sign Brilor.

"Their kids division is excellent," Cameron added. "Eileen takes very good care of the kids and watches out for them. She's kind of a mom when the moms aren't around. You guys will love her."

And Cameron had been right; almost from the time he was signed, Brilor had been cast in the play as well as a couple of local commercials. Even the precinct wanted to use the child in one of their PSA's, but Brian had drawn the line there. He didn't want his own son 'pimped out' in his own department.

After the show, they all went to dinner, where Brilor had been fussed over by other diners that attended the play. Like most children, he'd gotten bored with the attention after awhile and wanted to go home.

"I'm tired, Mama," he whined at one point.

"Of course you are," Lorelei replied, hugging him. "You've had a long night, my little star. Let's get Daddy to wrap things up and we can go."

"Are you staying with us tonight?" he asked Joey.

"I sure am," Joey nodded. "It's late and I'd have a long drive home, so I'll be around until at least tomorrow. How about a story when we get home before you go to sleep?"

"Okay!" Brilor was now very interested.

They all walked out later into the warm evening, Joey clutching the hand of her baby brother, tucking him in the car restraints before they all headed home. Everything in life happened for a reason, and as her dad always said, it was never good to assume anything. Life was indeed full of surprises, and the last five years had been an adventure. It never left anyone's mine what the ensuing years would bring.


End file.
